Yugi's Lost Soul
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Yugi came up with a plan to get the pharaoh his own body but something went wrong & now he has detached from his body, leaving Yami open to the world, temp. death of char, yaoi yxyy ryouxbakura dartzxyami & more COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO in anyway or form.

I hope you enjoy it, the story is sort of just for fun. Most of the things done by the characters are things me and my friend joke about so I used them in a fanfic.

----

**Chapter 1: Yugi's idea gone wrong and the burnt cookies**

Yugi Motou sat crossed legged on the floor. Books of all sorts were spread out around him.

"Hey Yami, I think I figured it out!" He exclaimed holding up some notes and looking down at the puzzle around his neck. The pharaoh appeared next to Yugi.

_'Figured what out, Aibou? You've been in here for days reading all these books. Are you going to tell me why?'_

"I've finally think I know how to get you your own body and as a bonus you memories too."

Yami looked at Yugi, a bit confused and a hint of worry was showing also. _'Are you sure about this Yugi? Perhaps you should go over your notes with Isis before trying anything…'_

Yugi smiled and looked down at a book he was holding. If he were correct on his calculations, Yami would be able to have his own body and then his old memories back in a flash. "I'm sure enough this will work. Just do what I say and it'll all work out. First we'll get you a body. Go stand over there."

Yami hesitated but did what Yugi told him too. Soon enough they were ready for Yugi to read the enchantment.

"Here we go." Yugi said looking down at the book again. He was facing Yami from only a few feet away as he started to read. A bright light started to fill the room. Yami covered his eyes with his arm. He could hear Yugi still saying the enchantment. He felt the wind rushing around him. Everything seemed to be going as it should be, until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

'_YUGI!'_

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

The light turned a deep blue and quickly grew darker. Yami ran in the direction of Yugi. He could see him standing there, screaming.

"YUGI!" Yami grabbed Yugi and shook him. "STOP YUGI!" The book fell from his hands.

The room went back to normal. The wind that had been whipping around them died and the only light was from the windows. Yugi had stopped screaming and fell against Yami's chest. His eyes went dark and he seemed to have fainted. Yami held his hikari in his arms.

"Yugi…" Yami said quietly. He heard a pounding on the door coming from the other room. He put Yugi down on the ground and went to answer it quickly as worries of Yugi raced through his mind. It was Tea, Joey and Tristan.

"We heard screaming!" Tea said worried.

"I'm glad you are all here." Yami said holding the door open for them to come in. "I … Something happened to Yugi."

"What?" All three of them yelled becoming even more concerned about their little friend.

---

"I get it now!" Tea said. She was sitting on the floor in between Joey and Tristan. Yami was sitting on the arm of the couch where Yugi had been placed. He was explaining what had happened and what Yugi had been trying to do to.

"Well if we just believe in Yugi, he'll be ok guys!" Tea said.

"We have to tell Yugi's Grandpa what happened if Yug doesn't wake up soon." Joey said.

"Perhaps we should find Isis and ask her about what Yugi was trying to do." Yami suggested.

---

Outside… Bakura stood near a window watching and listening in on the group.

"So Yugi is out cold? Once they leave I'll take him and his puzzle." He said smiling evilly.

---

"Alright so it's settled. We'll go to the museum to meet Isis, and you stay here with Yugi." Tea said as she hung up the phone.

Joey was fighting over a bag of chips with Tristan so Tea grabbed them and pulled them out the door before Yami could say anything. The pharaoh sat down in a chair and looked at his hikari.

"Yugi…" Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up, his head was pounding. He stood up, a bit wobbly and looked at Yami.

"Yami … did it work?" he asked rubbing his head, but Yami didn't seem to hear him. He walked over to him.

"Yami?" he looked over at what the pharaoh was looking at. His eyes widened and he gasped. "T-that's m-m-me!"

It was true; Yugi looked at himself lying on the couch. Nothing was making sense. He reached out to grab Yami but his hand went right through him. "What the?"

Yami stood up and walked into the kitchen, Yugi followed. There had to be some way to get Yami to notice him. He looked down at the puzzle.

"Could…?" He took the puzzle and held it. "I hope this works." He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on communicating with Yami.

'_Yami? Yami can you hear me?'_ He looked at the pharaoh, but sighed when he got no response.

The pharaoh flipped through a cookbook. "Well, Yugi'll wake up," He said not giving up hope in his hikari, "and until than I'll have to figure out some things on my own."

He raised an eyebrow when he turned the page to a recipe for chocolate chip cookies. "Yugi likes these, perhaps I can make him some for when he wakes up?" He looked over the recipe. "Looks easy enough."

Yugi watched as the pharaoh took out the sugar, flour, chocolate chips and the other ingredients that were needed.

Bakura waited as the three friends left the Motou home. He crept out from his hiding place and opened the door quietly. He walked inside and looked around. When he didn't find the pharaoh he started for the room he had seen Yugi in. The thief passed the doorway to the kitchen and nearly died. There was the pharaoh in an apron mixing something in a bowl. Bakura was trying so hard not to laugh at the sight. He remembered the disposable camera Ryou had gotten for him. He pulled it out and took a quick picture before running off the find the prize he had come to get.

Yugi turned around when he heard a click. He walked over to the doorway and saw Bakura. "What's he doing here?" He followed Bakura into the living room where his body was laying on the couch. Bakura smiled, telling Yugi that this couldn't end well if he didn't get Yami.

Yami looked at the recipe and added the eggs. As he stirred he heard a clicking sound. He stopped and looked around, not seeing anything; he went back to his cookie batter. He finished and set the timer after putting the cookies into the oven. He looked at the recipe again. "Leave in for eight to ten minutes or until golden. Alright then, I'll go see if Yugi's ok." The pharaoh said to himself as he put the dirty dishes into the sink.

Yugi ran into the kitchen. "Yami! Please Yami, go into the living room! Stop Bakura!" He yelled. Yugi was unsuccessful yet again; the pharaoh didn't hear him. The phone rang, making them both turn and look at it. Yami walked over and answered on the cordless. Yugi followed the pharaoh as he walked into the back room on the phone.

Bakura froze at the sound of the phone ringing. He heard Yami pick it up and relaxed a bit more. Bakura lifted Yugi's body and started for the exit. He saw the timer slowly clicking away the last few seconds and a thought came to him. Setting Yugi's body down he quickly and quietly ran over to the stove and put ten minutes in on the timer. He looked into the back where Yami was, before snickering and grabbing Yugi's body again.

Once outside, Bakura pulled out the cell phone Ryou had given him.

"Now how is Ra's name did he say how to work this thing?" He punched in a few numbers and hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Marik you have to come to Yugi's house now, and bring a video camera thing."

"Bakura? Yugi's house? … Ok I think Isis has a camera." The phone clicked as Marik had hung up the phone. Bakura put the cell away and slid back into the house to see if Yami was still on the phone.

A few minutes later Yami was writing some directions down on a piece of paper.

"Right. Got it, alright bye." He hung up the phone just as he noticed smoke filling the room. The pharaoh blinked and looked around. He suddenly heard a beeping noise and ran into the kitchen. Smoke was pouring out from the stove. The pharaoh quickly pushed all the buttons he could see through the smoke, trying to turn the oven off. He threw open the ovens door and grabbed the cookie sheet. Suddenly remembering what oven mittens were used for.

"AHHHHHHH! HOT!" Yami flung his hand out and stumbled back, he tripped over a chair and fell to the ground.

Bakura and Marik watched, laughing so hard they were crying. Marik had his sisters' video camera so he was getting the whole moment on tape.

Yami stood up and rushed back to the oven. The smoke was starting to get clearer since he had been successful on turning the oven off.

Bakura thought of something, he took out his cell phone and dialed Yugi's number. The phone started to ring. Yami looked at the phone than the cookie sheet. He ran over to the phone, Bakura cleared his throat quietly as Yami picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Ben there?" Bakura made his voice higher.

"No."

"Oh, he isn't?"

"No, I'm a little busy so-."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ben doesn't live here."

"Oh, positive? I mean Ben gave me this number."

"This is the Motou residence."

"The who?"

"Motou!"

"Oh hmm."

"I'm REALLY busy-."

"I get it, stop joking Joe."

"I'm not Joe and I'm not joking!"

"Who's Joe?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Do you know where Ben could be?"

"NO!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Sheeze, no need to yell."

Yami hung up and walked over to the oven. He took out the cookie sheet and blew away the smoke to reveal tiny black clumps.

"I … failed, just like I did to Yugi." The pharaoh said quietly. He dropped to his knees and cried out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

Bakura laughed so hard he fell off the back of the couch where him and Marik were sitting on and hit his head.

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

Marik grabbed his side with his free hand. He fell over laughing and started to pound on the arm of the couch.

"-OOOOOOOO!" Yami put his head down when he suddenly heard the laughing over the beeping of the smoke detector. He looked over into the other room and saw Marik laughing. "Marik!"

Marik blinked and looked at the pharaoh.

"EEP!" He took off out the door as Bakura stood up from behind the couch. Bakura rubbed his head and saw the pharaoh glaring at him. He waved slightly before forcing Ryou back in control of his body. Yami watched Ryou rub his head a bit confused, and went back to looking at the black mounds on the cookie sheet he was holding.

"Yugi?" Ryou walked over to him and noticed the burnt mess. "Oh my, what happened?"

Yami looked up at Ryou. "I tried making cookies…" He looked back at the sheet. "It didn't work."

Ryou smiled at him. "Well as your friends would say, don't ever give up!"

He held his hand out for Yami to take. "Come on, let's start over." Yami took his hand and Ryou helped him stand up.

Yugi had turned red in embarrassment. "Wow … That's all I have to say is wow." He was surprised Yami hadn't noticed Bakura and Marik when they had started to laugh loudly, but then again, Yami was busy crying out 'no' and answering a prank phone call from Bakura. Yugi sighed and looked out the window. Marik was pulling Yugi's body into a car.

"Hey!" He ran out of the house and jumped into the car after Marik. "Put me uh … my body back!" he yelled, but of course, Marik didn't hear him as he closed the door to the car.

"Take me to Bakura's hikari's home." Marik said holding up his millennium rod. The driver turned the car on and started to drive.

Yugi looked at his home. He could see Ryou and Yami looking over the recipe. "Yami…" He whispered, He swore he saw the pharaoh look up at him as the car turned at the corner.

To be continued ...

----

Please review? Give me ideas for the next chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Lost Love  
**

Ryou smiled at the pharaoh. "Well as your friends would say, don't ever give up!" he held his hand out for Yami to take "Come on, let's start over." Yami took his hand and Ryou helped him stand up.

Ryou looked at the recipe. Yami stood next to him, he sighed a bit as looked down at the page.

_'Yami...'_ He heard it faintly but he had heard it. The pharaohs' head shot up and he looked out the window at the car that was driving by. He could have sworn he had seen Yugi looking back at him, but it couldn't have been … could it?

The confused and worried pharaoh ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to only see that the couch was empty.

"Yugi!" He looked at the front door open door "NO!"

Ryou followed him, wondering what had happened. "Yugi's gone? But I thought, you know, you and him shared a body?"

Yami quickly explained what had happened. Once he was done he sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"I failed to protect my hikari when he was trying to help me, I nearly set the house on fire, and I have now lost my hikari's body." The pharaoh said quietly into his hands. Ryou stood a few feet from him watching. He had an idea of what was going on, but he couldn't be for sure yet.

"I'll go clean up the kitchen Yami." He said after a while. He walked off leaving the pharaoh to sulk in his misery.

Once alone in the kitchen Ryou started to wash the dishes.

"I know you have something to do with Yami's burnt cookies Bakura" Ryou said without looking from the bowl he was washing. His yami appeared sitting on the counter behind him.

_'So what if I added a few more minutes to the timer thing? They're just cookies. The pharaoh will get over it.'_

"Not funny."

_'Come on Ryou, you've got to admit seeing the pharaoh in an apron, down on his knees, arms up with oven mitts on while crying out 'no' is funny.'_

"Ok, maybe a bit but at a time like this? He's got a lot going on right now, I know you heard him talk about Yugi."

_'So what if he can't keep an eye on his own hikari?'_

"Ugh, Bakura!" Ryou turned and shot him a look that said 'cut it out before I kill you'

_'Fine, fine. Well what if you invite him to your little birthday party? It'd get him out of this house and around friends.'_

"To my party? That's a great idea! It'd help him see all the- wait, why are you giving me a nice friendly idea? What are you up to?"

_'Nothing! Can't I be nice for once without getting criticized?'_

"Sorry…"

A while later Ryou walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. He had one of the cookies halfway in his mouth. The pharaoh wasn't on the couch like he had thought.

"Hmm?"

Ryou walked around the house looking for the pharaoh. He walked into Yugi's room to see the yami asleep on the floor with his head resting on the bed. Ryou smiled and put the cookies down on the desk. He picked up a blanket and put it around the pharaoh.

"Aibou … is that you?" Yami asked still asleep.

"Get some sleep Yami." Ryou said quietly as he wrote a note asking Yami to come to his birthday party tomorrow and telling him to enjoy the cookies. He placed the note on top of the cookies and walked out, closing the door.

As Ryou was walking home his cell phone rang.

"EEK!" He nearly dropped the phone. _'Why is Tea calling me? I don't want to listen to her friendship speeches! How'd she get my number anyway?'_

Sighing, Ryou answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ryou?"

"Yes Tea, what is it?"

"Can you come down to the museum? We have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Uh…" Ryou glanced at his watch.

"It's for Yugi."

He still had to decorate and bake the cake for his party, but how could he say no?

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later…

Tea, Joey and Tristan greeted Ryou as he walked up to the museum. They dragged him inside before Ryou could even say a hello back. Isis was looking through some books until she looked up to see the three holding Ryou.

"Got him." Tea said.

Isis nodded and looked back at the book she was holding for a second before putting it down.

"Ryou, we have a large favor to ask of you. You see, Yugi is in danger. If we don't return him to his body than he could be a lost soul, wondering the world for all of eternity. What happened was he tried and seceded in getting the pharaoh his own body but at the price of his soul detaching from his own body. Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded. "But how can I help?"

"We have a plan. I need you to do the same thing Yugi did, find Yugi's soul and bring it back with you so that we can put it back into his body."

"But … I don't know where Yugi is, how would I find him if I become just a spirit?"

'_Don't I get a say in this?'_ Bakura asked, _"Because I think it's a great idea. Me getting my own body, it's like a dream come true!" _

'_Bakura, if I don't find Yugi than I'll just be a lost soul too! And then there wouldn't be anyone to look after you. Besides if you got your own body you'd just go get yourself into trouble'_ Ryou glared at him.

Bakura sighed _'You're right, I wouldn't have someone to cook and clean for me and fast food just isn't my thing. A real thick juicy steak is what hits the spot.'_

Ryou would have strangled him if Bakura weren't just a spirit in the ring.

"I'll do it." Ryou said ignoring the comments his yami was saying in his mind.

Isis nodded, her expression not changing much. She led Ryou to a spot in the room and handed him the book she had been holding.

"Tell Bakura to stand there"

Ryou nodded as Bakura sighed heavily and walked to where she had pointed.

"Now, from what the Pharaoh had told the others, Ryou, you have to read this," she pointed to a line in the book "We'll be outside of the room until everything is quiet alright? We don't know how this works with more than the spirit and the host in the room. Once you wake up go find Yugi as quickly as you can, and bring him back here." Isis looked at the empty spot she had told Bakura to stand. "And Bakura, if anything seems to go wrong grab him alright?"

"Ok, we got it." Ryou said watching the four others leave. "Well, here goes nothing." He said looking at Bakura.

He gulped and read from the book. Bakura closed his eyes as the room filled with light. The wind ripping through the air. He squinted to try and see Ryou; he couldn't afford to loose his hikari so he had to watch him.

With a sudden cry from Ryou the light turned dark. Is this what happened to the pharaoh and his hikari? Bakura watched Ryou screaming, as the wind became stronger.

Tears streaming down his face, his hands red from gripping the book so tightly, his hair and cloths being whipped around in the wind, Ryou continued to scream. Bakura watched wide-eyed, was Ryou going to die if he didn't do anything?

"Ryou hold on!" Bakura yelled out, he found himself running towards Ryou. Unsure of what to do, he reached out to touch Ryou. He was afraid to touch him though, his hand stopped a few centimeters away from Ryous tear covered face.

'_I have to … do something!'_ Bakura thought. So he did the only thing he could think of.

His stretched out hand drew back and closed into a fist. He threw his fist out at Ryou. The force of the collision made Ryou fly back, the book slipping from his hands as he hit the ground.

Bakura ran over to Ryous side and lifted him up "Ryou? Ryou are you dead?"

Ryou looked at him as his eyes went dull and slowly closed. His head fell against Bakura's arm.

_'He looks like he's only sleeping…'_

"Yugi's only hope rests with Ryou now." Isis said. Bakura looked up, realizing the room looked normal now. Isis walked over to the book and picked it up. She flipped through the pages quickly before stopping at one.

"Here we are." She said before reading something mixed between English and Egyptian.

"There he is." Isis said as a faint Ryou lay on the ground not far from where Bakura was holding Ryous body.

"Is that… his soul?" Bakura asked looking at Isis. She nodded as Ryou sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at Bakura and his body then at Isis.

"It worked?"

Isis nodded again, "Yes Ryou. Now you have to go find Yugi quickly. I used a spell that allows us to see and hear you. This way we'll know when you return."

Ryou nodded and ran out the door. Bakura looked at Isis then at Ryou's body.

"… Well, isn't this fun." He let Ryou go and stood up. Isis smiled, trying to keep from laughing.

Yugi sighed as he sat next to Malik, who was watching old reruns of Happy Days, thinking that he had to wait for Ryou to come home. Marik had brought Yugi's body down to the basement and then let Malik take back his body. Yugi guessed Marik had told Malik a fake story on why they were over at Ryous' home. Yugi continued to think of how he could fix what happened. There had to be someway to contact Yami. It would be the only way to get things back to normal and get himself back into his body.

"But how?" Yugi asked himself aloud. Malik jumped and looked around.

"Who's there?"

Yugi blinked, could Malik have heard him?

"Me."

Malik held up his millennium rod, "Come out before I make you my mind slave!"

"You mean you can hear me, Malik?"

"Well duh! Who are you! Come out now!"

Yugi smiled, could this mean he could contact Yami? He stood up and started for the door but stopped and smiled … smiled evilly that is. He walked back over to Malik.

"I am the one who will vanish you to the shadow realm!"

Malik whipped around "Yeah r-right!"

"Do you wish to tempt me?"

"NO! I mean … no one can defeat me!"

"So than you wish for me to take your millennium item and send you to the shadow realm now?"

"No!" Malik yelled, he looked around again before taking off out of the house screaming like a girl.

Yugi started to laugh as he started for his home. Who'd of guess scaring Malik would be that easy? After everything they had been though, he would have thought Malik would be a tough guy sort of like how Marik was. He walked into his home and looked around, the lights were all off. He walked up the stairs and noticed his door was closed. He walked inside his room and saw Yami asleep on the floor.

"Yami." Yugi whispered walking over.

"Aibou … I'm so sorry." Yami said quietly in his sleep. Yugi kneeled down and listened to what the sleeping pharaoh was saying.

"I didn't want you to get hurt… It wasn't … supposed to be like this. Is it true … that I am really … the dark side?"

"Oh Yami…" Yugi whispered. "You're not evil."

"But … Yugi, I'm **your** dark…"

Yugi smiled and got under the blanket that was around the pharaoh. He hugged Yami and said quietly, "But you are my light out of the darkness too. Remember everything you've done since you met me? You finished our duel against Pegasus, without you there I wouldn't have even made it five minutes into the duel before he could beat me with the power of the millennium eye. With that duel alone you helped me get grandpa back and you helped Joey get the money for his sisters operation. And that's just one thing you did."

Yami's eyes opened and he turned his head, without warning his lips locked with Yugi's'. Both of their cheeks turned a rose color. Yami started to draw back but Yugi held onto him. They stayed locked in the kiss for more then a minute. Yugi has his eyes closed, but the pharaoh kept his open, looking down upon the smallhikari, **his** hikari. They're kiss broke only when Yugi moved closer to Yami and spoke.

"Just because people say you're evil doesn't mean you have to be."

Yami felt Yugi's warm breath on his lips. They were so close they could hear each other's hearts beating rapidly. Yugi held the pharaohs' face as he went forward and they shared another kiss. The pharaoh could feel his heart skip a beat as he closed his eyes and never wanted to move away. He had his hands around Yugi's small shoulders; Yugi moved his hands down Yami's face and onto the pharaohs' waist.

"Aibou… you are also my own light guiding me through my own darkness. Without you I would be lost."

Ryou finally made it to Yugi's' home. He went inside and looked around. The place didn't look any different from when he had left it after baking the cookies for Yami. He went upstairs to see if Yami was still asleep and if Yugi was around. He walked into Yugi's bedroom and saw Yugi and Yami lying together on top of Yugi's bed. He couldn't tell if Yugi was awake but he saw that Yami was asleep. Then he noticed Yugi's hand was slowly stroking the pharaohs' cheek.

Ryou walked out of the room and back down stairs, he didn't want it to seem like he had been spying on them so once he was near the living room he called out, "Yugi! Are you here? This is really important Yugi!"

He saw Yugi appear at the top of the stairs looking a bit tired. "Ryou?"

Nodding, Ryou ran up the stairs. "You have to come with me Yugi. If we don't get you back into your body and soon something bad could happen."

Yugi was now fully awake. "Something bad? Like what?" He followed Ryou as Ryou went for the door.

"I don't know for sure, Isis said something about becoming a lost soul."

They started across the street. Yugi stopped walking. His chest suddenly hurt, his knees felt weak. Ryou noticed and put his arm over his shoulder to help him keep going.

"Come on Yugi, we have to get back to the museum." Ryou said trying to go as fast as he could.

Yugi's eyes became glossy with tears; the pain he was feeling hurt so much. He didn't know whether to cry out or just let the pain consume his whole body without a fight. His legs gave out making both, him and Ryou, fall to the ground. Ryou got up and tried pulling Yugi to his feet.

"Don't do this Yugi! Come on! You've got to keep going!"

Ryou got Yugi to stand and started to pull him again. Yugi gripped his chest tightly. He couldn't breath, every time his heart beat it sent a huge amount of pain through his body. His fingers were numb, he felt cold and lost. Everything seemed to have slowed down, everything but him. His happy memories faded away, nothing but sorrow and pain was left.

Ryou watched in horror as Yugi's eyes turned grim and dull looking, his skin pale, and his arms shaking. The tears that had formed in Yugi's eyes ran freely now.

"Yugi! Snap out of it!" Ryou yelled.

Yugi's words echoed through the streets as he vanished within the wind.

"SAVE ME, MY DARKNESS!"

To be continued...

----

coming up in the third chapter:

Ryou, Bakura and Yami go to the mall and then its time to party ... or is it? Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! This is the longest chapter so far, enjoy!

---

**Chapter 3: A trip to the mall no one will forget and Ryou's bithday party begins!**

Ryou slammed his hand on the ground. Tears poured from his eyes, reflecting the light of the street lamps and the soft glow of the moon. Why wasn't he able to save Yugi! How could he let Yugi down like that? He closed his eyes as he started to sob harder.

Bakura stirred uneasily in his seat. Isis looked over at him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked

"I've got this bad feeling…" Bakura said slowly.

"A feeling? How so?"

"I don't know, just like Ryous in trouble…"

Isis seemed to suddenly come out of a daze or something as her head turned quickly to him with a worried look.

"Are you sure?"

Bakura nodded slightly. He couldn't explained it any clearer than that. He just had this strange feeling growing inside him that Ryou was in danger. Isis stood up, grabbing a book.

"Then he's been out for too long. We should find him now. Please bring his body."

Bakura lifted Ryous body and followed Isis out of the museum.

Ryou staggered down the street. He was pretty much dragging his feet, barley lifting them off the ground. He felt so cold, so alone. The guilt flooded his mind; he hadn't been fast enough to save his friend. It was his fault Yugi was gone. He looked up at see Isis and Bakura coming towards him.

Bakura ran up to him, he put Ryous' body down and grabbed his hikari's soul by the shoulders.

"Ryou, what happened to you?" he asked looking into the dull eyes that stared back at him. Ryou looked pale, more than he normally did, to Bakura, which told Bakura Isis was right to trust his gut.

"Yugi's gone … I'm next aren't I?"

Bakura looked at Isis, who was standing next to Ryous body with the book open. She looked back at him.

"Bring him over here, quickly."

Bakura pulled his Hikari over to her. His heart was racing as he felt the fear of loosing Ryou come to his mind. He did everything Isis told him to do, having Ryou lay down beside his body, standing next to him and reading from the book.

Ryou's soul slowly vanished as Bakura read. He looked at Isis horrified but she shook her head and pointed at the book. He kept reading. The ring around Ryous neck started to shine and a strong wind hit them. As quickly as it had come though, it was gone. Bakura finished what he was suppose to read and looked at Ryou.

"He's … not moving."

Isis didn't say anything. Bakura tossed the book aside and kneeled next to Ryou.

"Ryou?" He shook Ryous shoulder. He didn't look as pale anymore, which was a good sign right? He shook Ryous shoulder again. "Wake up Ryou."

Ryou opened his eyes. He looked at his yami and smiled. "Bakura…"

"Ryou!" Bakura suddenly hugged Ryou.

Isis started to laugh quietly. Ryou looked at her; "Did Bakura hit his head…?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "It's a temporary and rare side effect, he should be back to his normal self in a few hours."

Ryou patted Bakura on the back as he continued to hug Ryou. "Oh…"

Bakura smiled at him and stood up. He pulled Ryou to his feet. "Are you feeling ok Ryou?"

Ryou nodded, unsure if he should enjoy having Bakura be happy like an innocent child or if he should be afraid of when the side effect wore off. Bakura smiled again and went to hug him once more. Ryou ducked out of the way. "Uh, that's ok. I don't need another hug."

Bakura caught Ryou. "Do you love me?"

"Bakura, you know I do, but you're not yourself..."

"So? You could at least tell me you love me!" With that said, Bakura pulled Ryou into a kiss.

Marik leaned against a tree near by. "So, they've figured out how to separate each other." He smiled a bit evilly. "Maybe we should have a go at it Malik, and then I can let you join Yugi."

Malik looked at Marik; "I won't help you if you're going to do something like that."

"That's what you think." Marik said holding up his millennium rod, before Malik could even go for his, his eyes went blank.

"Now, what was it you were saying? You'd love to get the books I need and do exactly what Isis told Ryou and Bakura to do?"

Malik nodded "Yes" he said in a dull voice. Marik started to laugh loudly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one will be able to stop me once I get my own body! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Isis, Ryou and Bakura all looked over at the tree Marik was standing next to. Marik noticed and looked around. "Uh..." He slowly started to back away. "I was never here."

"… Something tells me my brother is up to some horrible deed."

Bakura looked at Ryou's watch "Gasp! Ryou it's late, we need to get some rest if we're going to get ready for your party tomorrow!"

He pulled out an invitation and handed it to Isis. "Tell your brother he can come too! The more the merrier!"

Ryou sweat dropped as Bakura started to drag him towards their home. "… Come if you want to." He said, "Maybe … we could find a way to help Yugi?"

Yami's eyes shot open. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sat up and found himself in Yugi's bed alone.

"Was it just?" he drifted off and heard the phone ringing downstairs. He got up and ran down the stairs. Grabbing the phone, he hit talk and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Pharaoh."

"Bakura."

"Ryou wants to know if you want to come to this mall place with us."

"The mall?"

"Did I not just say that?" in the back round Ryou sighed and said, "Just give me the phone."

"No!"

"Bakura, cut it out! It's not my fault you went on a love and peace craze last night and hugged me every five seconds!"

"Shut up! The pharaoh might hear!"

"Good! Did you hear that Yami?"

"……"

"Good going Ryou, he probably hung up, ok so lets go. Finish cooking me lunch and-." There was a loud bang and the phone fell to the floor. It was picked up shortly after.

"I told you cooking was a hard and dangerous thing. Just look what this big hot pan did to your forehead." Ryou said before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yami? Are you still there?"

"… Yes."

"I would like you to come with me and Bakura to the mall, you can get a pair of those leather boots you always wear, oh and that one cosmetic store is having a sale on eyeliner."

"Alright … I guess" Yami said, he felt so weird not having Yugi around to comment on how he wore makeup with Ryou.

"Great! We'll be by in about twenty minutes."

"Okay." Yami said. He heard a click and hung the phone up. "Bakura and Ryou seem to have gotten their own bodies … and it worked … if they could, how come Yugi's not here?"

He walked up stairs to grab his boots. Yami picked up one of the cookies and ate it while looking at the note Ryou had left.

"I didn't know it was his birthday…" He sat down and sighed. He was sure Yugi knew about it. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the drawers. He opened it and looked at the paper.

"Happy Birthday Ryou. Hope you enjoy the gift, from your friend Yugi." He read. He looked back and saw a small box wrapped in bright colors.

"So Yugi did know." He said picking the box up and wondering what was inside. He heard knocking and the doorbell ringing. He walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Come on pharaoh." Bakura muttered. Ryou poked his head out from behind him.

"Hello Yami!"

Yami smiled slightly at him and held the box out. "This is … uh from Yugi. I just found it."

Ryou looked at the box then took it. "Oh! Thanks. I'll think of it as a gift from both of you." He said sounding cheerful. Bakura muttered something about wanting to kill someone but Yami didn't catch all of it.

"Well, isn't that great. You gave him a square covered in ugly paper. Whoopie. Can we go now?"

Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bakura, it's not the box, it's what's inside the box that the person is giving."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to open it?" Yami asked.

Ryou looked at the box. "Sure." He pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. He pulled out two glass candleholders and a gift card to Bed Bath and Beyond. He let out a cry of joy and hugged Yami.

"It's just what I needed after what Bakura did this morning!"

Bakura shook his head and started to walk away.

"I swear, I told him the blow dryer wasn't out to burn him to death in a slow, painful way, and yet he throws it into the bathtub anyway, sending shampoo and soap everywhere. It covered everything, but in the good news of that, it made Bakura take a shower."

Yami smirked. Ryou started after Bakura.

"Alright. Lets get going, I still have decorate."

Bakura froze. He turned around and looked at Ryou. "Decorate? B-But … you decorated last night."

"Yeah, but I need more streamers."

Bakura looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"No … no more streamers." Bakura begged. Ryou shook his head.

"I'm going to get more steamers and that's that Bakura."

Yami was confused on what was going on but followed behind Ryou. Bakura fell over.

-Flashback-

"Ryou, why are you hanging paper up on the walls?"

"Hand me the tape. Thanks. I'm decorating for my party. Is this straight?"

"I don't know."

Ryou got down off the chair and took a few steps back. "Hmm, no it's not." He got back onto the chair and moved the steamer.

Three hours later…

Bakura was sitting against the wall, banging his head against it. He had tape on his mouth and around his fingers. He groaned again as Ryou got back up onto the chair and moved the streamed over **again**.

"Ryou! The damn streamer doesn't have to be straight!"

Ryou looked at him. "Yes it does."

"How many times do I have to say it! No ones going to care if the streamers straight or not!"

"I'll care!"

Bakura eye twitched. "Where's Marik when you need him?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"The hell it was nothing! Every time you say nothing, it's not nothing, it's something!"

"Damn it! I didn't say anything!"

"Right –give me a new piece of tape, this ones not sticking anymore, thanks- I'm just suppose to believe you? Like that time you were only going out for a 'walk' and then I ended up in the shadow realm!"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

"You know, I cook your meals."

"What fuck does that have to do with anything!"

"You never know when I could mistake a spice for poison."

"………"

"That's what I thought."

-End Flashback-

They walked into the mall. Ryou looked at Bakura. "I'll be in the party store. Come get me when you're done helping Yami get what he wants. I'll come find you two if I finish early."

Ryou handed Yami two twenties. "Don't worry about paying me back. I owed Yugi some money."

Bakura muttered something else about killing someone and grabbed Yami. "Come on, let's go."

Ryou walked off, leaving the poor pharaoh alone with Bakura, who was pulling Yami around. Bakura and Yami started up some stairs. A few minutes later, the pharaoh looked around to realize that they weren't going anywhere. He stopped walking and slowly drifted down the stairs. Amazed, he ran up them and rode them back down a few times.

"Bakura! The stairs are going against us … like magic!"

Bakura looked back at Yami, his foot didn't go high enough, causing him to trip and went tumbling down the 'magical' stairs. He plowed right into Yami, making them both crash into a cart. Bad luck for them, the cart was full of tiny glass figurines. The glass shattered, scaring the two. Bakura grabbed Yami and ran out of the area before the owner of the cart could even realize what had happened.

Bakura's eyes lit up as they stopped in front of Hot Topic. He let go of Yami and ran inside. The pharaoh shrugged and walked around. He saw the cosmetic store Ryou had told him about and went inside.

"Hello sir, would you like to try some of our new cologne?"

Before the pharaoh could even realize what was going on he had something sprayed in his eyes. He let out a small cry and breathed in whatever the horrible smelling and tasting spray was. Choking he made his way to the other side of the store.

"Sir, would you like to try some of our new lotion?"

Yami covered his eyes with his hands quickly. "No, no that's ok."

He walked over to the area with pictures of eyes. The pharaoh picked up a pencil and looked at it. "This looks about right…" he grabbed a couple more before heading to the cashier. Yugi had been telling him about shopping a few days before he suddenly started to read over the books constantly.

"I'd like the buy these." He said holding up the eyeliner pencils. The man in a tight brightly colored shirt smiled at him, looked him over and winked. Yami stared, confused.

"Sure thing Mr. cute stuff."

"My names Yami… not cute stuff."

"Ooh, I like it, a nice strong name for such a strong man." The man said ringing up his purchase. Yami blinked.

"Thanks."

"So, doing anything later, Yami?"

"I have a party to go to."

"I love parties. Maybe we can go to one together sometime."

"Uh … sure." Yami said not getting what the man had really meant. He handed him one of the twenties.

"Here's my number, you hansom man you." The man wrote some numbers down on Yami's hand before giving him his change.

Ryou appeared out of no where and grabbed Yami.

"Ta' ta' Yami. Call me!" The man called out as Ryou dragged Yami out of the store. He looked at Yami.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave you alone with Bakura. I'm so sorry Yami. I never thought something like **that** would happen."

"Like what?"

"He was … Uh … so, did you get your eyeliner?"

"Yeah." Yami looked down at his bag. Ryou nodded and held up the bag he was holding.

"Got my streamers. Now, where did Bakura run off too?"

Yami pointed at the Hot Topic store Bakura had ditched him in front of. Bakura walked out as if on cue, dressed in black gothic pants, a black Nightwish T-shirt, with a long black coat on over it. He also had on black shoes and a sliver chain wallet hung down from the black belt around his waist. To top it all off, his pure white hair was now black with bright red highlights.

Yami waved his hand in front of Ryou's eyes. "Ryou?" he poked him in a cheek. "Breath Ryou! Breath!"

Ryou looked at Yami slowly. "Tell me … is that who I think it is?"

"What do you think?" Bakura asked. "The red highlights are like blood!"

"Yep, it's Bakura." Yami said

"Can we go home now?" Ryou asked, sulking.

As they left the mall, Ryou whispered over to Yami.

"You know, I just realized something."

"Yeah?"

"I only gave Bakura ten dollars…"

---

"EEEEIK!"

"What are you screaming about?" Bakura yelled out as he held the door open.

"EEEIK! Oh my god! Someone killed Ryou, peeled off his skin and is now wearing it!" Joey screamed, pointing at Bakura.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched Silence of the lambs before coming here. There was nothing about friendship in it!"

Tea and Joey walked in. Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Isis, Odion, Marik and Dartz all followed. Kaiba walked in last with Mokuba, he muttered to Bakura that his brother forced him to come. Bakura slammed the door shut and walked off the find Yami.

"Pharaoh, you're friends are here." He said finding Yami in the kitchen. He noticed a bottle of liquor and smirked. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure." Yami said flipping through a magazine Ryou had given him to read.

Bakura grabbed the bottle and poured two glasses. He set one next to the pharaoh and drank his. He watched Yami pick up the glass and gulp some down.

"Ugh! What is this?" Yami asked coughing.

"A drink." Bakura said.

"You poisoned it didn't you!"

"No, I didn't. Here watch." Bakura took a gulp from his cup, handed it to Yami, took Yami's cup and took another gulp.

"There, see. I drank from both. Neither are deadly." Bakura said. Yami looked at the cup and then back at Bakura.

"Ok…" Yami took another drink. Before long Bakura and Yami were sitting on the floor next to each other. Bakura poured Yami another glass.

"So I said to him," Yami said taking another gulp, "I said, said, you! I said, Mr. Muffin man, I do know where you live!" The drunk pharaoh waved his glass around, "And, you know, you know what he said?"

"What, what did the muffin man say to you pharaoh?"

"He says to me, he gets close to me ear." The Pharaoh leaned closer to Bakura "And, and he says to me." Yami started to whisper, "He says to me, Harold, I was never in space with the balloon man from the park, it was the store owner of Bobs chicken and nick knacks!"

"No!" Bakura said laughing so hard his face was as red as the highlights in his hair.

"No joke! No joke! Then Frank, he, he asked the same thing! It was crazy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Yami said snorting out a laugh. "What a party, I tell ya' with those jokes of yours Bakura. Let me tell you, I've always hated you, I mean I just plain hated you! But you're all right. You're alright." He said nodding.

"Is he drunk?" a voice asked.

"Yeah … I'd say so." Bakura said standing up.

"Good."

"You don't know the meaning of French Fries!" Yami yelled at the new voice.

"Yep, he's drunk."

"Don't give me that omelet, I ordered the ketchup!" The pharaoh said as Bakura lifted him to his feet. Yami started to fall over, Bakura grabbed him and helped him stay on his feet.

"Is it all clear?"

"Yeah, they're all playing twister in the other room."

"HOLY COW THERES A TWISTER IN THE CAR?"

"…"

Bakura dragged Yami out of the kitchen and down into the basement. He tossed the pharaoh into a room and closed the door.

"I'll leave him to you for a while." Bakura said starting upstairs.

"Good."

Duke fell over on top of Tea. He started to stand up when he realized his hand was on Tea's ass. "OW!" He said as Tea smacked him in the head. "Hey! No one wants to get off with you, so stop thinking like I was thinking about that!" He said getting up and walking off.

Ryou looked around. "Where's Bakura and Yami?"

"I'm right here, sheeze Ryou." Bakura said coming out with a present. "Here." He said shoving the box at Ryou.

Ryou smiled and looked at him. "Aw, you shouldn't have Bakura."

"Just open it before it suffocates- I mean just open the damn thing."

Ryou pulled off the paper and opened the box. He pulled out a head, a human head! Suddenly it sneezed. Ryou screamed and threw it into the air. A loud cry came from the head. When it landed, the head started to run around on the floor. Ryou grabbed a bat and started to try and smash the head. Bakura's jaw dropped.

"You're going to kill it!"

"It's a zombie!"

"No it's not!"

Bakura grabbed the bat from Ryou as a small white face poked out of the eye of the 'human head'

"Meow."

Ryou stood there in shock. He picked up the paper head and pulled the tiny kitten out. "A .. a kitten?"

"Did you really think I'd chop off someone's head and give it to you? I got it from one of your Advance crafters and knitters books and I thought you liked the little cats. Besides, if I gave you the head to someone, the guards would find it."

"… You mean police?"

"Shut up Tea."

Ryou hugged Bakura, almost crushing the little kitten. "Aw! Thanks so much Bakura!"

Dartz kissed Yami's bare chest. Slowly going down towards his pants. He unbuttoned then and then his own. Yami's hands slid up and down Dartz. Dartz started to kiss the pharaohs neck. Letting Yami slowly join in on the kissing. Dartz smiled wickedly as the pharaoh pulled his pants off. He pushed Yami down onto the bed and kneeled on top of him.

"Wow." Yami said as Dartz rolled off of him, both of them breathing heavily.

"I told you the seal made me powerful."

"You're suppose to be hurting him, not pleasuring him Dartz." A dark voice said.

"I can have my fun, can't I Marik?"

"You're fun time is over."

Dartz stood up, already pulling his cloths on. "Fine, fine."

With his pants back on, the drunken pharaoh hiccuped as Marik grabbed him. His rosy cheeks and hot breath of alcohol made Marik raise an eyebrow.

"How much did Bakura get him to drink anyway?"

"From what I saw, there were a few empty bottles." Dartz said leaving.

Marik pushed the pharaoh down on the floor. "That's right, bow down to me Yami." He pulled the knife out of the millennium rod.

"Bow down before me as I kill you."

The pharaoh looked up. He could see a hazy Yugi standing behind Marik.

"...Yugi?"

"You're hikari can't help you now."

Yugi looked down at Yami. _'…My darkness…'_

"Are you ready to die?"

'…_My Yami…'_

Marik slammed the pharaoh against the wall.

"Aibou." Yami said quietly, continuing to look at his angel.

_'Get out… before you die …'_

"Mazaka."

"What was that?" Marik stopped.

"I couldn't leave you."

Yugi smiled and so did the pharaoh. Yugi closed his eyes, held out his hands to the pharaoh and vanished.

"Yugi!" Yami pushed Marik and ran to where Yugi had been standing. "Yugi come back…" He stretched out his hand as if reaching for someone or something.

Marik raised the knife above Yami's head. "Time to die! Good bye Pharaoh!"

"NOOOO!"

To be continued...

---

WhiteMageRyou: I feel bad for what I did to the pharaoh ...

Pharaoh: you should! You're about to kill me, you had some guy hit on me, I lost Yugi again, fell down those possesed stairs, got me drunk -goes on-

WhiteMageRyou: I know, I know! I'm sorry.. but it's all for the art of writing!

Malik: and how come I barley show up? What do you have against the pharaoh and me?

WhiteMageRyou: ... just wait for the next chapter

Pharaoh: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean .. Last time in this fanfic!

.. do I really have to tell you that Bakura went gothic, Yami got drunk, Ryou got a kitten from Bakura, such and such right, k good?

----

**Chapter 4: Pool Party and a lesson of never giving Ryou more than one cup of coffee to drink  
**

"NOOO!" Someone yelled. Duke suddenly came tumbling down the basement stairs. Marik grabbed Yami and pulled him into the other room.

Duke got up and dusted himself off. "I told you already Tea! No one wants to fuck you!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Friendship, ATTACK!" The box to the twister game came flying down and smacked Duke in the head.

"How about we go for a swim?" Ryou said rushing everyone out of the room. After the same thing happening twice, he thought it was time to stop playing twister.

Duke rubbed his head and noticed Yugi lying on the couch. "Hey Yugi! I was wondering where you were." He looked down at Yugi.

"Yugi?" He poked him with the twister box.

"Oh no! He's dead!" Duke said.

"But what's this?" He saw that Yugi was breathing slowly. "I'll save you!" He grabbed Yugi and ran out of the basement and out of the house.

Outside, Isis, Odion and Dartz sat under the shade in lawn chairs, watching the others. Kaiba sat at the edge of the pool in his swim trunks; of course they had the logo of KC on them, next to Serenity. Mokuba swam around, splashing Joey and Tristan every now and then when they weren't looking. Tea was lying on a towel, sunbathing and reading a magazine. Ryou slowly got into the water.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold." He said moving around. Bakura did a cannon ball, sending a wave of water over Ryou and Mokuba's heads.

"BAKURA!"

"What?"

"STREAMERS!"

Bakura's eye twitched as he sunk his head slowly into the water while glaring at Ryou.

Everyone else blinked and looked at each other then shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Hey look, there's Duke." Mokuba pointed inside the house. Duke saw them and started for them. Sadly, he didn't notice the sliding glass door wasn't open and ran right smack into it.

"Ooo, that had to hurt." Joey said.

"That's something I'd think you'd have done mutt." Kaiba said.

Recovering from the collision, Duke opened the door and ran out. "You guys! I have some bad news!"

"You lost your friendship dice!"

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO KAIBA?"

"You saw me killing wheeler?"

"Worse! I found Yugi and I took him to the hospital and … and they said he was brain dead!"

"Damn it … now I won't be able to beat Yugi in a duel." Kaiba muttered.

"Big brother!" Mokuba looked at him.

"Oh no! Poor Yug!"

Duke nodded. "The doctor said Yugi'll either stay on life support for the rest of his life, or we let him…"

"I think that's a choice the pharaoh should make."

Ryou looked at Bakura. "Yeah…It should be Yami's choice."

Ryou floated over to Bakura, who took him into his arms.

"Speaking of Yami, where is he?" Makuba asked.

"He's most likely with Marik." Tea said. Everyone looked at her.

"Tea?"

"No, its me, Malik." Tea said.

Isis walked over to Tea. "Did Marik do what I think he did Malik?"

Tea nodded. "Sister, you have to return me back to my body."

"I will brother."

The next thing everyone knew, they were following Tea to the park. "He left my body there." Tea said pointing to a bush.

Bakura and Duke pulled out Malik's body. Isis told them to put him down. Then turned to Tea. "You know what to do Malik."

Tea fall unconscious and Isis started to read from the book. Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist as he watched Maliks millennium rod shine and a wind picked up. Just like what had happened to Ryou. Bakura looked down at Ryou.

"Malik?" Isis kneeled down next to Malik. She helped him sit up.

"Marik is planning on killing the pharaoh." Malik said as he held his forehead.

Ryou looked over at a small Coffee stand. "Something to drink could help lighten the mood." He said quietly to himself. He slid out of Bakura's arms and pulled out his wallet. He bought a few cups of coffee and brought them over to the group.

"No thanks Ryou."

"I don't drink street coffee."

"I'm to young to drink coffee."

"Yuck!"

"What's coffee?"

Ryou sighed.

"Let's go find the pharaoh." Someone suggested.

The group all started back for Ryou's house. Walking back into the house, they found it to have been growing dark outside. Malik had explained that he had heard his other half talking about killing the pharaoh many times before, and when he saw that Ryou and Bakura had been able to separate into two bodies, he thought he could get rid of Malik for good. Then without Malik around to stop him, and Yugi gone also, he could finally be rid of the pharaoh once and for all.

With thee lights on, everyone started to search for the Pharaoh and Marik. Ryou, however, went into the kitchen and poured a truck load of sugar into the cups of coffee. Then added milk and started to gulp them down.

"Yami! Here pharaoh, pharaoh, pharaoh!" Joey yelled out. Kaiba smacked him in the head.

"Yugi's not a dog like you, mutt."

"You know what Kaiba!"

"What is it Wheeler?"

Joey grabbed Kaiba by his jacket and threw him into a closet, then ran inside and slammed the door shut. Tea looked at the closet then shrugged.

"Friendship will break through between them sometime."

Tristan looked at her. "I think it'll be more than friendship between those two."

"Ryou, when are we eating dinner? You're the woman of the house after all." Bakura asked. He looked down at his hikari. "…Ryou?"

Ryou's eye twitched as he tossed the last -now empty- coffee cup into the air, he looked at Bakura and smiled devilishly. "Oh Bakura!"

"Uh, Ryou?" Bakura backed up. "What are you going to do with that frying pan?" He screamed and ran as Ryou slammed the frying pan down into the wall where Bakura had just been standing.

"Come back here!"

Bakura ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He heard the shower going. He walked over and pulled open the shower curtain. He let out a shriek and ran for the door.

"My eyes! Oh Ra help me!"

Tea threw a bar of soap at him. He threw open the door and took off. Ryou came after him laughing insanely.

"Come here Bakura! Your 'woman' wants to have a word with you!" Ryou yelled.

Out of no where a hand grabbed Bakura by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the basement. Bakura looked up at Dartz. "Thank Ra!"

"Come on." Dartz said walking towards the other room.

"So I mean, when I get mad, my veins just pop up, you've seen it. Anyway, it's annoying but adds to the effect of looking insane." Marik said. "Am I right or what?"

"It does, man, that's pure genius!" Yami said.

Bakura walked in to see the pharaoh, still without a shirt on, sitting near Marik. Both were drinking hot cocoa. Dartz sat down and picked up a mug. The three looked back at Bakura. "Grab a chair." Marik said.

Bakura did and Yami handed him a mug of cocoa. "So, pharaoh … you aren't mad about me getting you drunk are you?"

"Not at all thief." The pharaoh said.

They jumped when they suddenly heard the door open and then slam closed. Kaiba walked over to them and sat down. "Humph."

"We're now considered the **b**est **a**t **k**illing **a**nyone group!" Tristan said. "The B.A.K.A group!"

"You're the baka! Get the hell out of here damn it!" Dartz yelled, he pulled out his seal of Orichalcos card and stole Tristans soul.

"When the hell did he get in here anyway?"

"…Plot hole?"

"That works."

"So, I know I'm confused, why are we all hanging out down here?" Bakura asked.

"Well, Wheeler got on my nerves." Kaiba said, "And when I tried to send my blue-eyes to hurt him Mokuba stopped me."

"I want to kill all humans." Dartz said.

"I want the god cards." Marik said, "So I can rule the world."

"And as for me … Ryou is on a caffeine high and tried to kill me." Bakura said. He looked at Yami. "What about you pharaoh? Why are you down here with us?"

Yami looked at him. "Yugi left me all alone."

Marik smirked slightly at the pharaohs' words.

Kaiba pulled out his briefcase. "Well, how about we test my new equipment?"

"But how do we get it onto them? None of them trust us … none of us buy the pharaoh."

Yami stood up. "Hand them over Kaiba, I'll do it."

Kaiba gave the pharaoh his briefcase. "Get them to put the device into their ears." The pharaoh nodded and went upstairs.

"There you are Yami!" Joey said immediately walking over to him.

"Hey there Joey!" He looked down at one of the ear pieces. "Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and try this out? It … uh…"

"Sure thing pal!" Yami blinked and handed over the device. _'That was easy'_

He watched for a moment as Joey put the ear piece into his ear. A red light went on and Joey collapsed to the ground. Next he found Tea.

"It uh … gives lots of friend tips and friend-tastic ideas for games!"

"OO!"

Then Duke, "It has … uh … great ways to get a good roll in the dice?"

Then Isis, Malik, Mokuba, well, I think you get the picture. The pharaoh watched Ryou drop to the floor. He looked around, that was everyone right? He swallowed hard as he walked to the hospital.

"I don't know if this will work or not, but this is for leaving me Yugi." He said placing on of the ear pieces into Yugi's ear. He picked Yugi up and brought him back to Ryou's home. He set Yugi down and looked at the last device in the briefcase. He picked it up and put it into his ear.

To be continued...

----

Whats this? Has our beloved pharaoh gone to the dark side? And what exactly do these new things of Kaibas do? Find out next chapter!

Review please? and yes, Yugi is being brought back. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! -gasp- Du du dum! ok ... no more coffee thinking for WhiteMageRyou...


	5. Chapter 5

WhiteMageRyou: Yay! chapter five is done!

Pharaoh: ... I'm evil?

WhiteMageRyou : -sigh- sorry pharaoh, but don't worry -wink-

Ryou: she winked ...

pharaoh: ... that ... can't be good

Ryou: Run Yami run!

Pharaoh: -starts to run- Thank ra she doesn't own ygo!

----

**Chapter 5: -insert title here-**

With a sharp breath, Yugi's eyes fluttered open. Everything was moving back and forth, in and out of focus. He thought he saw the glint of gold shining, and the pharaoh dressed as a pharaoh should be.

"It worked." A deep voice said. Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off. The next thing he knew, he had a rude awakening. A loud BANG made his eyes snap open. He saw Joey with his head pressed up against some glass, behind Joey was an angry Duke.

"I said lay off!" Duke yelled. He saw Yugi looking back at him. "It's a miracle!" Joey and Duke pulled open the glass door and pulled Yugi out of the pod like thing he was in. He saw Mokuba sitting at a computer, typing, Ryou stood next to him.

"I think I got something you guys!" Mokuba said hitting a few more keys. The screen flicked on and one of Kaiba's employees looked worriedly back at them.

"By the time you get this message, it'll be too late. I don't have much time so I'll explain this quickly." The employee said talking quickly. "You have all been frozen for five years now. A lot has happened in those past years. Mr. Kaiba, Yami, Dartz, Bakura and Marik have teamed up to take over the world. There has been so much death I couldn't even begin where to explain that part. It started when we received a large amount of energy coming from Ryou's home. We managed to come in and save you ten before anything could happen to you. You see, with the power of the millennium items, the god cards and the seal of Orichalcos they managed to create an ultimate power. They over through every world leader and enslaved the earth. Our only hope is if you can get-." There was an explosion behind the person. Smoke covered over the screen and there was a loud gashing noise. The screen splattered with blood and screams could be heard. The screen went black and the gang stood there in silence.

"How could the pharaoh do such a thing?" Malik broke the silence.

"What do you mean brother?"

"The last thing I remember is the pharaoh giving me something and then we all wake up here and find out that the worlds been enslaved by Kaiba, Dartz, Marik, Bakura and Yami!"

"But the pharaoh wouldn't do that!" Yugi said.

"You heard it yourself Yug… Yami's evil." Joey said

"I won't believe it, not until I hear it from him."

"He's right." Mokuba said. "I'm not going to believe that Yami or my brother turned evil enough to take over the world."

"Hey guys…" Ryou said quietly. "You should come look at this…" Everyone walked over to him. He was looking out a large window. With a gasp from everyone, I'll explain what they saw.

For miles, empty streets, no movement at all. In the distance stood 5 very different sights. To the far left was large demonic castle. Then there was a rather tall, silver building. To the right was an empty space with an entrance leading downward. Next to that there was a large old looking castle, that seemed to be glowing green. In the middle, there was a giant version of the millennium puzzle. Dark clouds hung around the sky of where the five things stood. Lightening could be seen striking down on the ground.

"I'm going there." Yugi said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Are you nut Yug!" Joey asked

"I'm going too." Ryou said. Malik looked at Isis then walked over to Yugi.

"I'm going also."

"Don't forget me." Mokuba said.

"If master Malik is going than I will join him."

Soon every one had agreed to go. They split up and decided who would go where. Yugi and Isis would go to the puzzle, Ryou would go to the demonic castle, Mokuba and Joey would go to the tall building, Duke would go to the glowing castle and Malik and Odion would go to the underground tomb. Serenity would stay behind with Tea.

They all took off in their separate ways.

Yugi walked silently with Isis. He stared at the ground and she stared down at him.

"I'm sure you're right Yugi. In my heart, I can not see the pharaoh we know to be so cold hearted." She said trying to think of reasoning. Yugi looked up at her.

"Do you really think so? Do you think that maybe Marik used the millennium to change Yami's mind?"

Isis looked up at the large puzzle. "I don't exactly know."

The empty street they were walking in turned to sand. Yugi felt the puzzle get a serge of energy as he stepped into the sand.

'_So you've come.'_

Yugi looked down at the puzzle and then up at the larger version. Was that Yami he just heard? They walked up to the wall. Isis put her hand on the stone.

"I don't see an entrance…"

"I think I do." Yugi said. He took his puzzle into his hands a closed his eyes. The puzzle began to shine. Isis and Yugi both vanished and appeared in a dark hallway, the only light came from the torches on the walls. Yugi started to walk, Isis followed behind them. The hall opened up to a bright room. All around them was gold shining. Yugi froze. Isis looked at the other end of the room.

"Pharaoh…"

There sat Yami in a golden throne. He was dressed like the pharaoh he was. Gold bracelets all around his arms and neck, the puzzle still around his neck, he had the gold headband around his forehead. He looked at them and smirked. The pharaoh stood up and held his arms out.

"Welcome to my home, and your tomb Yugi."

----

Ryou walked inside the castle. Inside it was as dark and demonic looking as it was outside. In the middle of the room was a statue of the change and hearts. Around it was water. Ryou walked closer to see that the demonic half of the statue had tears running down its face and drip into the water. Two stairways led upward next to the statue. The deep red color was pretty much the only other color in the large room. He picked the one closest to the demonic half instead of the angelic and walked up them.

Ryou pushed open the large doors and walked inside. Bakura was sitting in the middle of the room. The room was empty except for the chair he was sitting in and the blood red carpet that led to the chair.

"Bakura?" Ryou walked in. Bakura looked at him.

"Hello Ryou." Bakura said, he smiled. "Remember the last time we saw each other?"

Ryou started to walk towards him. "I do, and I don't regret chasing you around either."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"You need to learn that I'm not your maid."

----

Duke walked around, looking up at the walls around him. He heard something behind him.

"Who's there?"

Turning around he didn't anyone. He turned back around and looked down to see the tiny bright brown eyes of Ryou's kitten looking up at him.

"Gahhh!" Duke jumped back. "Oh … its you. What was your name again? We never did find out your name did we?" Duke looked at me … hey wait you're not suppose to look at me!

"Tell me what the cats name is."

No! … -sigh- … Fine, have a flashback.

-flashback-

"Bakura, I can't believe you'd get me a kitten! He's so cute!" Ryou kissed Bakura.

"The woman at the pet shop said the kitten responds to the name Muffin." Bakura said. As he said muffin, the kittens' tiny head turned and looked at him.

"Meooow?" The kitten jumped from Ryou's hands and onto Bakura's head.

"Oh no you don't." Bakura picked the kitten off his head and put him on top of Ryous' head.

-end flashback-

"Thanks!"

Shut up and get back to the script- I mean story…

"Oh … Right." Duke looked back at the kitten. "Muffin, right?"

Muffin meowed at him.

"Well Muffin, let's go find Dartz." Duke started to walk again, Muffin followed behind him.

----

Malik held up a torch as he walked. Odion followed behind him holding another torch. The stairway they had walked down had led them deep under ground. While Malik was walking his foot stepped on something. Odion grabbed him and forced him to the ground as a large blade swung across.

"Master Malik, are you alright?"

"Thanks Odion … I'm fine." Malik said sweat dropping. _'Phew … that was a close one. I have to be more careful where I step next time.'_ He thought as Odion helped him up to his feet.

"It seems Marik doesn't want anyone getting to him. So he set traps." Odion said. "If I may say, I should go first in case we run into another one?"

"No, I'd rather have you watch my back Odion." Malik said as they started to walk again.

----

"Hey, why don't we just take the elevator huh?" Joey said. Mokuba looked at him.

"I guess we could … but do you think it'd be that easy to get to my brother?"

"Ya' never know how Kaiba might be thinkin' now that he's rulin' the world, he might think he doesn't haveta' have a bunch of security no more."

Mokuba sighed as Joey pressed the up button to the elevator.

----

Tea yawned as she sat on the floor. "So we're suppose to stay here and just let them go off?"

Serenity nodded. "I know my big brother will pull through and help Yugi save the world."

"Yeah, because they're friendship will over rule all!" Tea yelled getting onto her feet and throwing her arm up into the air.

"Tea! Look out!" Serenity pointed behind her. Tea turned around, only to be stabbed in the stomach. Serenity screamed as the cloaked person pulled the knife out of Tea and stabbed her again. Someone came up from behind Serenity and grabbed her.

"JOEY!" she cried out as the tied her up to a chair.

To be Continued...

----

WhiteMageRyou: Du du dum!

Bakura: thank ra you finally killed friendship freak

WhiteMageRyou: -sweatdrop- sorry Bakura ... she's not dead ... _yet_

Pharaoh: I'M GONNA KILL YUGI!

Yugi: YAMIS GONNA KILL ME?

WhiteMageRyou: -another sweatdrop- calm down, clam down you'll find out soon.

Ryou: Please review so we can watch the pharaoh kill Yugi!

Bakura: ... wow .. I thought I was supose to be the dark side ..

Yugi: just review please? Maybe it'll get her on a good side and I won't get killed...

WhiteMageRyou: But you're all going to die -close up- BWAAHAHAH!

everyone: ... -blink- ... HELP US!


	6. Chapter 6

WhiteMageRyou: Woo! Chapter 6! -does dance-

Marik: it's a shame you don't own ygo, letting me kil-

Everyone: -tackles marik- SHUT UP! The viewers haven't read yet!

--- 

**Chapter 6: Is this really happening?**

"Not my maid? Ryou I knew that!" Bakura said laughing a bit.

Ryou narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was the same person he thought he had loved. He knew Bakura was evil but after everything they did together, he didn't think Bakura was so bent on ruling the world anymore.

"So my Ryou," Bakura started walking towards him, "What do you think of the place?" He put his arms around Ryou's neck but Ryou drew back and out of his clutches.

"Do you think this is just some game?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe I do." Bakura said. He pulled Ryou back near him and kissed him on the lips. Ryou tried not to give in, but he couldn't stop himself. He started to kiss Bakura back. They stepped closer to each other, pressing their bodies against one another. Bakura took a deep breath, being able to smell the sweet sent of his hikari.

"Bakura, I love you." Ryou said softly, holding his yami around the waist. Bakura closed his eyes and took another breath of Ryou's sent. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck and smiled. The hikari pressed his head against Bakura's chest and closed his eyes.

"Please don't let me go." Ryou whispered. "Don't ever let me go."

Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair. "I won't."

"Meow?"

Both of them looked at each other.

"Ryou … did … you just … meow?"

"Oh!" Ryou's cheeks flushed. "I forgot."

-Flashback-

A tiny black kitten popped out from behind a car. The kitten watched Ryou walking down the empty street, then jumped out and followed.

Ryou blinked at hearing small footsteps and turned around. "Hello?"

He looked around but didn't see anything. So he continued walking, and the footsteps started again. He sighed and turned around, nothing. "Who ever you are, come out."

The tiny kitten walked out and looked at him. Ryou kneeled down and picked up the kitten. "Are you the on following me?"

"Meow." The kitten said.

"You gave me a bit of a scare, you know that?"

"Meow." The kitten nodded.

Ryou petted the kittens' head and looked at the silk pink bow around its neck. "I'm guessing you're a girl?"

"Meow." The kitten nodded again. Ryou saw a tiny cupcake picture sewn into the bow.

"Is your name cupcake by any chance?"

"Meow." The kitten nodded once more.

Ryou let the kitten climb into his pocket as he started walking again.

-End flashback-

Ryou pulled out Cupcake and held him out for Bakura to see. "This is Cupcake, she's yours."

Bakura looked down at the dark brown-eyed kitten. Cupcake looked back up at him. Ryou smiled and put Cupcake on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura took Ryou back into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks." His eyes flashed as he looked up. "Ryou, get out of here!" Bakura suddenly swung Ryou behind him as an arrow flew towards him. Bakura fell back against Ryou as the arrow hit him.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed holding Bakura onto his feet. He looked up at the doorway to see a group of people standing there. The one in the middle lowered his bow.

"Ryou … get out of here." Bakura repeated pushing Ryou away from him. Ryou looked at his dark eyes.

"But…"

"GO!" Bakura looked at him, "Don't hate me if you die … now go!"

Ryou did understand what Bakura had meant, how could he hate Bakura for something like that? He hesitated but took off, Cupcake followed, jumping onto his shoulder. He looked back to see Bakura fighting with the people. He found a door, opened it and ran. A tear flew from his eyes as he ran down the stairs. The tea landed in the water of the statue from before. He ran outside the castle and didn't look back.

Bakura stopped fighting and watched Ryou run from the castle. "Kaiba! What the hell did you do that for!" Bakura yelled. The arrow in his chest vanished along with the people. Kaiba walked out and laughed.

"You're growing soft Bakura."

"I am not!"

"Not anymore that is. I think its time to take control of this game." Kaiba said. He held his hand up and Bakura froze. His eyes grew blank and his mouth was slightly parted. Kaiba laughed again as he put his hand down and Bakura looked at him.

"How are you feeling now Bakura?"

"I feel like killing someone." Bakura said smirking. He pulled a knife out and licked the blade. He looked back out the window at the running Ryou, his eyes flashed red.

"That's more like it." Kaiba said walking away.

----

Malik took a deep breath and pushed open a stone door. "Odion, bring your torch over here." Malik said starting down another passage. Odion followed him closely.

The passage opened up into a small room. In the middle was an open, stone coffin. Malik walked towards it.

"Master Malik, are you sure you should go near there?" Odion asked getting a strange feeling.

"What else is there to do?" Malik asked looking inside the coffin. "Hmm, its empty."

Suddenly a line of clothe wrapped around Maliks wrist, then another piece around his other wrist.

"What's this?" Malik pulled back, the cloth started to roll up his arms. "Odion!"

Odion was already on it; he pulled out a small knife and slashed the cloth, but the cloth already covering most of Maliks arms kept growing. Malik grabbed the cloth, crossing his arms in the process. The cloth wrapped its self around his chest and back around his arms.

Odion tried to cut the cloth off of Malik, but every time he cut it the cloth it reattached the pieces. Before long Marik was wrapped up like a mummy. The only place the cloth hadn't covered was his head.

Marik stepped out of the shadows. "I see you're all tied up at the moment Malik." He said laughing at his own cheesy joke.

"Marik!" Malik glared at him as he continued to struggle to get out of the cloth.

"How's it feel to see what you couldn't do be done by me?"

"When I get free, you'll be eating your words."

"You're getting annoying." Marik said. He held up the millennium rod and the cloth wrapped around Maliks mouth.

Odion, who was holding Malik up since his feet had been tied together, went to pull the cloth away from Maliks mouth.

"Not so fast Odion." Marik said grabbing his hand.

Malik's eyes widened, he yelled something, but the cloth muffled it. It was too late to warn him though; Marik stabbed Odion in the side with the millennium rod's knife. Marik shoved Odion away and looked at the blood-covered knife. He looked at Malik and smiled. Licking the knife and put it away and grabbed Malik.

Malik looked at the fallen Odion as Marik picked Malik up and tossed him into the coffin. He then slid the stone top to close it. He struggled more than ever to get free. He knew with the coffin closed, he would run out of air.

Marik flung his head back and started to laugh. He could hear Malik moving around.

"It's useless, even if you got free, there's no way you could get the top off in time, you'll run out of air first."

----

Ryou ran inside a building and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. He looked at Cupcake and nearly broke into tears. How could he just leave Bakura like that?

"Oh Cupcake…"

Cupcake started to rub up against Ryou's face, purring loudly. "Meow."

"Ryou, are you alright?"

Ryou looked up. "Bakura!" His excitement to see Bakura dropped instantly. Bakura smirked, his eyes flashed red and he held up a knife.

"Ryou! Run!"

Ryou started to run just as Bakura threw the knife at him. Bakura walked over to the knife, which was sticking out of the wall, and pulled it out.

Ryou closed a door and slide a desk in front of it. He looked around for a place to hide. "Why is he doing this?" Ryou whispered as he climbed onto a desk and lifted a ceiling tile up. He lifted himself up and into the hole.

"It's just what I thought." A tiny girl's voice said.

Ryou froze. "What?" He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Bakura's not himself, you should really put the ceiling tile back."

Ryou slowly put the tile back. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Cupcake." The voice said. Ryou looked down at Cupcake, who was looking back up at him.

"But… how?"

"I don't have time to explain. We should keep moving for now."

"…Okay." Ryou said. Below them they heard Bakura pushing the door and the desk open.

"Ryou, come out, come out where ever you are."

Ryou slowly crawled into the air vent, trying to not make any noise.

----

Malik felt dizzy as he started to take longer and deeper breaths. He had started to give up on getting free. He barley moved now, his eyes felt so heavy. _'I can't … but how can I get out of this? …There's just no way.'_ He thought, giving up hope. Still gasping for air, he gave one last try to get free.

Malik moved his head up against the side and got his earring out of his ear. He opened his mouth and pushed the cloth off his mouth with his tongue. He titled his head over and picked the earring up with his mouth. He started to rub the earring back and forth on his shoulder where his fingers were.

The cloth slowly ripped, he pulled his arm up, ripping the rest of the cloth He started to pull the cloth off his arms and then looked at the top of his coffin. He felt so weak and tired now, his lungs hurt and he was having a much harder time breathing.

He managed to pull the cloth off his feet and then placed them on the top. Putting his hands on the top too, he pushed with the last of his strength.

----

Ryou continued to crawl but then the air vent snapped and Ryou went flying out. He crashed through the ceiling and landed on a desk. Coughing, he looked at the dazed kitten on his shoulder.

"So that's where you've been hiding?"

Ryou jumped and looked at Bakura. "Bakura, why are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"Because."

"I want a real answer, please tell me, what did I do to make you go crazy like this?"

Bakura's eyes looked normal for a moment but flashed red as he started to walk towards Ryou. "I enjoy the thrill."

"Bakura…" Ryou stood up but didn't run. Instead he walked towards Bakura.

Bakura stopped walking as Ryou came towards him. Ryou closed his eyes and kissed Bakura on the lips. A line of blood dripped off of Bakura's chin. He slowly pulled the knife out of Ryou and dropped it.

"Ryou…"

"Don't let go of me … please."

Bakura held Ryou, keeping him from falling to the floor.

"You said … you wouldn't…"

Bakura's eyes filled with tears, what did he just do? How could he have just done that?

"I not.. I'm not going to let you go. Just wake up, you have to wake up Ryou."

"Bakura…"

He buried his head into Ryou's hair. "I love you Ryou.." he said quietly, but Ryou had already gone limp.

----

With sudden jolt, his eyes opened. His chest hurt exactly where he had been stabbed. Pulling the earpiece out he realized he was back in him home. He felt the familiar arms around him, holding him close. "Bakura?"

Ryou blinked, not understanding what just happened. He gasped realizing something.

"Don't hate me if you die." He repeated Bakura's words. "Then … none of that was real?"

He looked down at the ear piece. Bakura hadn't stabbed him after all? Ryou threw the ear piece across the room and hugged Bakura. How could he have doubted him?

"Master Malik, can you hear me?"

Ryou looked up. "Odion?"

Odion walked out of the kitchen, "Ryou, you're awake. I was afraid I was the only one."

Ryou got up and walked into the kitchen. At the table was Malik, Isis and Mokuba, all sleeping.

"How did this happen?" He asked looking at Odion. Odion walked over to Malik.

"I don't know. I awoke suddenly here after having a horrible dream."

"Before you woke up, where you killed?"

Odion looked at him, "Yes, I was stabbed by Marik."

A bead a sweat rolled down Maliks face. Odion shook Malik a bit. "None of the others will wake up." He started for the ear piece in Maliks ear but Ryou stopped him.

"No, don't."

Malik took a sharp, deep breath. His head flew up; the force of the movement made his chair topple over. Malik coughed, grabbing the ear piece from his ear and tossing it to the side.

"Master Malik." Odion kneeled down. Malik looked at him.

"Odion? How?"

Ryou leaned against the counter. "Bakura had asked me not to be mad at him when I died. Then as I was dying I remember him telling me to wake up. I'm pretty sure now that he meant from this."

"And what's this?" Malik asked standing up.

Ryou held up Maliks ear piece.

To be continued...

----

coming up in the next chapter...

"I'LL KILL YOU KAIBA!"

"Thats right, so get dressed and let the games begin!"

"You and the cat are the ones who will be my downfall? HA!"

"Don't make me laugh Bakura."


	7. Chapter 7

WhiteMageRyou: -reads through the reviews- yeah .. been hard on Yugi and Yami- o whats this? .. all hail me? .. hheheheh ...

Malik: she's 'hehehing'

Ryou: ... we're done for now -cry-

WhiteMageRyou: -gets evil look on her face- hey Malik, let me barrow your mell. rod

Malik: -holds onto ryou- don't let her kill me again!

Ryou: -holds onto Malik- at least she doesn't own ygo...

----

**Chapter 7: Time to sumo wrestle and has Kaiba lost it?  
**

Duke sighed and sat down. Muffin crawled up into a ball next to him.

"We've been walking for hours… I think this place is all just one big maze Muffin."

The kitten looked up at him before yawning.

Dartz walked out from behind the curtain. "Giving up?"

Duke jumped up, along with Muffin who started to hiss and grow. Dartz looked down at Muffin, who looked like a mini puffball.

"Get ready to loose!" Duke said

"You and the cat will be my downfall? HA!" Dartz laughed. Muffin hiss again.

"You're quick to judge Dartz!"

Duke looked down at the kitten, "Oh crap … I'm hallucinating a talking cat now…"

"Shut up the fuck Duke, let me handle this guy." Muffin said.

"You mean shut the fuck up?"

"Huh? Oh, is that what I said?"

"Yeah."

"Well sorry, I'm still new at the talking English thing you know?"

"…Okay…"

"Hey! You try to speak cat! It's not as easy as it sounds!"

Dartz and Duke looked at each other.

"As I was saying, shut up Duke and let me handle this."

Duke stood back, doing what the tiny puffball said. Muffin looked up at Dartz. "Come on!"

Dartz laughed again. "My seal isn't even worth bringing out on you."

"That's what you think!" Muffin said, "If you won't pull the first move, I will!"

Muffin held up a paw, five large, shiny and sharp claws popped out. Muffin smirked and looked at Dartz again. "HI-YA!" Muffin jumped onto Dartz and started to claw him like crazy. Dartz screamed and tried pulling the evil kitten off his face but Muffin only dug his claws in deeper.

Dartz cried out in pain and spun around in a circle, he backed up and hit the window, leaving a large crack. He took a steep forward, still trying to Muffin off. He took a hard step back, hitting the window again. It shattered, Dartz feet stood half off the edge. Muffin jumped off his face and looked up at him.

"No! No! DON'T!"

Muffin held up one of his paws and smirked at him. "I told you to go first." He slammed his claws into his foot. Dartz screamed as he lost his balance and fell.

Muffin skipped back over to Duke and smiled at him. "So, want to go get some pizza or something?"

----

"I don't know … Maybe we should just stick with going up the stairs." Mokuba said. Joey waved his hand.

"Nah, I'm takin' the elevator."

Mokuba shrugged and started up the stairs as Joey stepped inside.

"See you at the top then." Mokuba said.

Joey pressed the three hundredth button and leaned back as the elevator started. A few minutes later, the elevator suddenly stopped. Joey looked up at the number to see it was on the two hundred and ninety eighth floor.

"Ok, well if this thing won't go to the three hundredth floor, I can walk up two flights of stairs. Its not that much walking."

The doors opened and what Joey saw was not what Joey had expected.

"Welcome Jounouchi."

Joey blinked. A large, I mean LARGE guy stood in front of him. He was so big, he couldn't, wouldn't, never ever be able to fit through the elevator doors. His gray suit looked like it was going to burst open any moment. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"It's Joey in this fanfic okay? And where's Kaiba?"

The large man laughed and took a step back. "Come with me and you'll find out."

So Joey followed. The man led his to a large screen.

"Mr. Kaiba, Jounouchi has arrived."

The screen turned on. Kaiba was sitting on his desk. "I didn't think it would take you this long to get here Joey."

"What's this all about Kaiba? Come down here and face me like a man!"

"Nothings ever that easy Joey, come on! Is your head really that thick?"

Joey grunted as Kaiba went on, "I bet you're wondering why I have Mushy here."

"Mushy?"

The large man looked down at Joey and smiled.

"Oh."

"Anyway, he's here to help me in something. You see, I can't just let you up here without giving you a challenge. You'll have two challenges to face. The first will be a sumo wrestling match. The second, you'll find out if you beat Mushy."

"WHA!"

"That's right, so get dressed and let the games begin!"

The screen clicked off and Joey turned around. Mushy was standing a few feet away, his suit off.

"Here you are Jounouchi." He held up one of those diaper things they wear. He was already wearing one. Joey sweat dropped and took it.

"There's a place for you to change in over there." Mushy said pointing to a small area with a red curtain. Joey sighed and went over to the booth thingy. He started to change before noticing a bottle of olive oil sitting on the ground.

"Hmm?" He picked it up. "There's no way I'll be able to beat that guy … but if I use this oil he would slip … but that'd be cheatin'." Joey glanced out of the changing booth and then looked at the bottle again.

"But knowin' Kaiba he's got this as a set up, trying to make me loose."

"Ah, there you are Jounouchi. Shall we begin our match?" Mushy asked.

Joey gulped and nodded. "I just have to keep it cool."

They stepped into the circle and took their stances. Joey gulped again. He closed his eyes and charged at Mushy.

-BLOP-

Joey bounced back after colliding with Mushy's large tummy. He ran back and pushed as hard as he could. Mushy watched amused as Joey's face turned red. He bumped Joey softly with his stomach. Joey flew back, the bottle of oil fell out of ra knows where and poured the oil everywhere. Mushy didn't notice this though and as he started for Joey his feet slipped in the oil.

-CRASH-

"That had ta' hurt." Joey said as Mushy fell out of the circle and fell right into the wall. Mushy rubbed his head and smiled.

"You beat me so you can go on to the next floor." Mushy said as a door in the wall opened.

"Thanks Mushy." Joey said as he started for the door.

"Good luck Mr. Jounouchi."

----

"So that's the plan." Malik said. He looked down at the ear piece. Ryou looked at Odion.

"Remember, if anyone else wakes up, tell them not to go back. We're going to try and get everyone out of there." Ryou said handing him a disk.

Odion nodded. "I will do what I can."

Ryou typed something into Kaiba's lab top and looked at Malik. "Here we go."

They put there ear pieces back in and went out like lights. Odion Placed the disk in the drive and hit go.

----

Bakura burst into Kaiba's office. "You!"

Kaiba turned around in his chair. "Well, what is this? Bakura, I'm not surprised to see you here."

"Cut the crap Kaiba. Let me out of this game!" Bakura said.

"What makes you think I'm keeping you here?" Kaiba asked while raising an eyebrow.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS GAME!"

"Don't make me laugh Bakura." Kaiba said smirking. He put his elbows onto his desk. "I need you to stay here for a while longer. Besides Ryou is fine. I have a program set up to keep the people who die stuck in a sort of room if you will."

Bakura wasn't satisfied. "I said-."

"I heard you the first time." Kaiba stood up. "You don't get it do you Bakura?"

"Fucking get what?"

"That I control this world!" Kaiba threw his head back and laughed.

"Grrrr." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"And," Kaiba laughed as he looked at Bakura. "Everything inside it too."

Bakuras eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"But Bakura, I already controlled you before." Kaiba said.

"I'LL KILL YOU KAIBA!"

Bakura suddenly grabbed his head. He dropped to his knees. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Kaiba had more power.

----

Ryou stopped running, he looked at the ground. Something didn't feel right. _'Whatever it is, it will have to wait … first I have to get my friends out of here.'_

He found Duke walking out of the glowing castle.

"Hey, look Muffin." Duke said.

"Ryou!" Muffin jumped off of Dukes head and into Ryou's arms.

"So you can talk too?" Ryou asked the little kitten.

"Yep!"

With a sigh Ryou looked at Duke. "I don't have a whole lot of time to explain but I'll make this quick."

Duke blinked as Ryou started to tell him how none of the things happening was reality but a world created by Kaiba.

"You have the choice of helping me find the others or getting out of here now. I don't know how much longer any of this will last. It'd be better if you got out now."

"But Ryou, I couldn't just leave you and the others."

"It'll be ok. Malik is also helping me and Odion is already awake and helping us from outside the game."

"Well … Okay." Duke said. Ryou started to grab his wrist but Duke grabbed him first. His other hand went for his throat as he started to gag.

"Duke!" Ryou ran behind him and started to hit him on the back. Duke fell over, dead, a dice fell out of his mouth. Ryou stood there in shock. He didn't think killing his friends in a game would be so … realistic, but he hadn't done anything to Duke.

A dark laugh came from behind Ryou. He turned around, a bit afraid of what he saw. Bakura's lushes reddish brown eyes were bloodshot. His black hair seemed spikier than normal and his cloths were more … starchy like, sticking up into the air more.

"You did that?"

"What's the matter Ryou? You said your self it would be better if he got out now."

Ryou bit his lower lip. This wasn't like Bakura, could something like the last time have happened again? Was Bakuras mind slowly being poisoned to go against him?

"You should come with me Ryou. I wouldn't want to have to kill you too."

"No."

"Ryou … it's no use." Malik said. Ryou turned around to see Malik on his knees next to Marik. Marik smirked at Ryou.

"Bakura, control your hikari."

Bakura grabbed Ryou by his hair. "You don't have a choice now."

Ryou flinched at his hair being pulled. Malik looked up at him and the looked away as if shamed to look at Ryou.

To be continued...

----

Pharaoh: ...

WhiteMageRyou: what? To wierd?

Pharaoh: ... I wasn't in it!

WhiteMageRyou: -eye twitches- you're going to get your own fricken chapter after the cooking com- ... don't want to spoil it...

Yugi: hey ... since people reviewed .. do I get to live? -gulp-

WhiteMageRyou: meh .. -shrug- we'll find out soon.

Malik: is it safe? -slowly comes out- ... looks clear ... well, it'd be nice if you people kept reviewin'!


	8. Chapter 8

WhiteMageRyou: -sings along with the ygo soundtrack-

Mairk: how long is she going to do that?

Bakura: -pulls an earplug out of his ear- did you say something?

Marik: Got any extra ear plugs?

WhiteMageRyou: -smacks them- hey! thats not nice to say when I have your lives in my hands

Marik&Bakura: eep! but but but! DON'T KILL US!

WhiteMageRyou: -raises eyebrow- fine fine, but I'm telling you this, you'll regret ever saying anything about me

Bakura: .. damn it .. we're sqrewed ..

WhiteMageRyou: just say the dang disclaimer

Bakura: WhiteMageRyou doesn't own Iron cheif, Yu-gi-oh or pudding

Marik: ... yeah what he said -points at Bakura-

----

**Chapter 8: Battle of the Wheeler and the shinning millennium items**

Joey walked into a large arena, confused and dressed in his normal cloths, he looked around at all the kitchen supplies. The place looked like a million kitchens shoved into two areas.

The lights turned on and shined up at someone.

"Kaiba! What's this all about?"

Kaiba looked down at him and smiled. He held up a yellow pepper and took a bit out of it. A huge sign flew down and smacked Joey in the head. He stumbled back and read the sign. "Iron Chief?"

A voice started talking in Japanese with a louder over lap of English. "Welcome to Iron Chief. In today's battle Joey Wheeler will be taking on one of the Iron Chiefs. Let's take it over to today's judges. We have here with us Mokuba Kaiba, better known as Mr. Seto Kaibas younger brother."

Mokuba waved at Joey from his seat up higher. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"We also have Mushy, the sumo wrestler from the last chapter."

Mushy sat next to Mokuba, wearing a better hit suit and glasses. He smiled as he said, "I'm very glad to be here. I'm sure this'll be a fun experience."

"And we have our critic, Dartz, also known as Lord of Orichalcos."

Dartz looked down at Joey un-amused. "I'm excited to see what the chiefs will cook up with the theme ingredient."

"Let's welcome Chief Wheeler and our French Iron chief, Hiroyuki Sakai."

Joey blinked unsure of what just happened. A man dressed in red was standing next to him. He bowed and stood near one of the kitchens. Joey guessed he was suppose to be in the other kitchen so that's where he stood.

"Now, to Mr. Kaiba for today's theme ingredient."

Kaiba stood near a large table that had a cloth covered over it. He took the cloth and looked at Joey.

"PUDDING!" He pulled the cloth off to reveal a stack of pudding cups, bowls of pudding and packages of those 'five minute, no cooking needed' pudding.

The voice went on about the history of pudding as Joey did what the other chief did, go up and grab pudding.

Ignoring the comments being said by the judges and the voice he looked around. "What do I do?"

"It seems chief Wheeler is off to a rocky start."

"He seems surprised at today's ingredient." Mushy said.

"Well let's hope he comes up with something that won't kill us or get us sick." Dartz said.

"I'm sure he'll wow us." Mokuba said.

-30 minutes left-

"Has the challenger even done anything?"

"…Nope."

"Okay…"

-15 minutes left-

"I've just gotten word that the Iron Chief plans on having five dishes in total. Mr. Wheeler says he'll be serving three."

-one minute to go-

"Who's dish will rain supreme?"

-15 seconds … 10 ….. 3…2…1-

"That's it! The battle is over! Who's dishes will prove to be the greatest? The tasting, after these messages."

Whoosh

-commercial break-

"Ugh I just can't get my coat to look hip and cool." A strange look a like of Joey said.

"Well, you need starch." Said a voice.

"Starch?" the look a like asked.

"That's right! But not just any old starch! You need Kiab-arch"

"What's that?"

-Pop- a bottle of Kaib-arch appeared on the washer.

"Use this and your coats will be as stiff as Yugi's hair!"

Joey look-a-like holds up a stiff coat. "Wow!" puts the coat on, goes to grab the bottle but can't move his arms. "…Uh.."

"Act now and we'll give you a free box! That's right! A FREE BOX!"

A postage box hits the look a like, making him fall over. "OW! A little help please?"

"Only 99 payments of $1.99! There's a limited amount left so buy you're Kaib-arch today!"

-End commercial break-

Joey looked around as he stood near the dishes he made and all the judges sat at their own little tables.

-first dish-

Each jugde looked down at the bowl of vanilla pudding with a dab of chocolate in the middle.

"And what did you call this?" Mushy asked taking a spoon full.

"… Uh, two flavors of pudding?" Joey said.

-second dish-

Everyone looked down at the swirled chocolate and vanilla pudding.

"Mmm."

-third dish-

"Oooh, beautiful."

The judge's looked at the bowls of pudding that had smashed gram crackers on top.

After the Iron chief gave out his dishes which included dishes such as fried pudding with ice cream, a pudding drink and pudding soufflé, the judge's made their choice on which dish was better.

Kaiba stood up near the top again. The voice went on about how it was a hard battle and that this was it!

"Both meals were cooked to perfection, yada yada yada, Joey won."

"The challenger has done it! He is the-."

"CAN IT ALREADY!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba…"

Joey followed Kaiba into his office were Mokuba and Dartz were standing around waiting.

"How'd you get up here faster than me?" Joey asked Mokuba.

"I didn't take the easy way with the elevator. I took the escalator."

"Damn…"

Kaiba sat down behind his desk. "You were able to pass my challenges after all Wheeler."

"Yeah, yeah, Kaiba I came here ta' ask ya' why you took over the world. You could of pretty much bought it, you didn't havta' go enslave the world."

With a sigh Kaiba looked at Joey. "You still have no idea do you?"

Mokuba and Joey both looked back at Kaiba. "What are ya' talkin' about?"

"Joey, would you like to see what I have right now?" Kaiba asked as a screen appeared. Serenity was tied up to a chair.

"Kaiba! Leave my sister outta' this!"

----

Bakura and Marik dragged their hikari's to Kaiba's large building.

Malik had his head down, Ryou was trying hard not to cry.

The millennium ring and rod started to glow. Ryou looked down at his ring and then at Bakura, who had noticed it too.

Marik looked at Bakura and then at the millennium rod. The items started to glow brighter. Ryou could feel surges of energy drawing out from the ring around his neck. Malik looked at Ryou as Bakura and Marik drew away.

----

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but everything flashed blue. "Huh?" He turned around in his chair and typed into his computer.

"Find Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou."

A four screens appeared. Each had a picture of Bakura, Malik, Ryou or Malik on it. The two with Ryou and Malik were fuzzy and kept flashing static.

"Stop what ever is going on."

The screens all flashed 'Order Denied'

----

Odion sat in a chair with is eyes locked on the computer screen. Duke sat up and rubbed his head. Odion looked over at him. "Only one has come back so far, something must be going wrong."

Duke sat near Odion and poked Malik. "Wow … it really was just a game?"

"I'm afraid it might be more than that now." Odion said, "Much more."

----

"We have to tell pharaoh about this." Bakura said.

"Fine." Marik said.

Bakura and Marik ran off, the light dimmed and then vanished. Ryou looked at Malik. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I think we should find the rest of our friends and then go find Yugi and our yamis."

"Right."

Malik and Ryou spotted Serenity being held hostage. They burst in and got her free before filling her in quickly.

"So … that's why we have to do this." Ryou said.

Serenity looked at the ground. "Well, if this is just a game than I'll be fine."

----

Duke helped Serenity to her feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Duke." She looked at Odion. "They asked me to tell you that you should keep waiting for what you all agreed on."

Odion nodded.

----

Kaiba stood up. "Grrr, this must be one of their faults."

Joey looked down at Mokuba.

"Don't look at me, I don't know."

Dartz looked around. "Well, you know … uh, the walls are melting." He looked down at the ground, "And the floor is a picture of an eyeball. I think we should get out of here."

Kaiba's eye twitched. "GRR! When I get my hands on them!"

----

"Hey look." Serenity said as Mokuba, Kaiba, Dartz and Joey all woke up.

Joey jumped to his feet and grabbed Kaiba. "What did you think you were doin' back there?"

Kaiba starred at him oblivious to what Joey just said. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Let go of my coat and tell me what happened Wheeler."

"You went insane."

Mokuba rubbed his eyes, "Yeah Seto, you were being really mean."

Kaiba kneeled down to Mokubas height, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No."

"Alright then." Kaiba stood up as Mokuba yawned. '_Something in the system must have gone wrong… but why would that have me forget that I even tested out the newest program?'_

To be continued...

_----_

WhiteMageRyou: Pharaoh, get up and off the coach, get ready! -jumps around-

Pharaoh: ... five more minutes -rolls over-

WhiteMageRyou: ... pharaoh ... Yami .. Hey! .. you-who! Yami Yugi .. Atemu!

Pharaoh: zZzZzZz

WhiteMageRyou: -eye twitch- paging Dr. Yami, paging Dr. Yami

Bakura: .. uh oh .. -backs away-

WhiteMageRyou: YAMI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! -throws script at the pharaohs head-

Pharaoh: ok ok ok! -gets up and starts reading his lines- Yugi, you look so surprized. You shou-

WhiteMageRyou: -eye twitches more- Malik, give me the millennium rod.

Malik: .. I thought you were over the whole 'take over the world' thing?

WhiteMageRyou: I am, now give me the millennium rod so I can kill-

-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Ryou: we're experiencing some technical difficulties .. please review ...


	9. Chapter 9

WhiteMageRyou: -sits there crying with a box of tissue-

Yugi: ... how longs she been like this?

Bakura: -sigh- a few hours after that movie ended

Yugi: ... and she can't show us sympothy like that?

Bakura: nope

WhiteMageRyou: -sob- say -sob- the disclamer -blows nose- I love sad endings

Pharaoh: ... she likes sad endings...

Bakura: ... yep...

Yugi: WhiteMageRyou doesn't own ygo or any Romeo and Juliet kinds of stuff

WhiteMageRyou: -grabs Yugi and shakes him- YUGI THEY DIED!

Yugi: -blink-

WhiteMageRyou: IT WAS COOL!

----

**Chapter 9: Fight between hikaris and yamis; a forgetful end**

Isis stood in front of Yugi. "I can't let you hurt your hikari pharaoh."

Yami smirked, "You can't stop me."

"Yami! What's wrong with you?" Yugi asked.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with me!" the pharaoh started to laugh. "You're the one with a problem. You see none of this is real. It's all a game. Except for you Yugi."

"Pharaoh, please listen to us!" Isis started.

"I'm done listening." Yami said turning around. With his back to them, he closed his eyes as a tear fell.

"Isis…"

Isis looked down at Yugi. "What is it Yugi?"

"I'd like to be alone with Yami."

"But Yugi, he'll kill you."

"I'll take that chance." Yugi said.

Isis nodded and stood back. Yugi started to walk towards the pharaoh. Yami opened his eyes and turned back around. He looked at Yugi and narrowed his eyes.

"You should listen to Isis my hikari."

"Yami…"

"My name is Atemu."

"But you're still my yami, my darkness."

"Dark indeed."

Yugi reached out to put his hand on the pharaoh, but Yami moved his shoulder back to make Yugi's hand miss.

"Why are you doing this Yami?"

"You should know the answer to that Yugi." Yugi noticed that the pharaohs voice was raspy and dark.

"I don't, tell me why, that's all I want to know."

The pharaoh looked down at him harshly. Within a sudden movement he pulled a knife put of his pocket and attempted to slash Yugi with it. The hikari fell back with a cry of surprise.

"Yugi!" Isis ran over to him. "Pharaoh, you have to stop this now!"

Yami looked down at them, his bleak expression hadn't changed. He turned the knife in his hand and slit Isis's throat. She fell beside Yugi, who shook at the sight of her lifeless body. The pharaoh kneeled down beside the cowering boy. He raised the knife above his head and slammed it down.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to see a knife in is stomach. Instead he saw the millennium puzzle in the air, blocking the knife from hitting him. Yami looked at the puzzle then at Yugi. The puzzle knocked the knife out of his hands.

"The puzzle won't always be able to protect you." Yami said as Yugi faded away. He stood up, still looking down at the spot Yugi had been lying.

"Pharaoh, we have a problem." Bakura said.

"The items are protecting our hikari's." Marik said.

"I know, the puzzle is doing the same for mine."

----

"Everyone is awake but Tea." Said Odion as Isis woke up. He wasn't sure how much longer he should be waiting.

Kaiba grumbled something from his corner. Mokuba was asleep in a chair next to Joey, who was also asleep.

"No one cares about Tea. Besides, she's not in the game anymore."

"Not in the game?"

"You heard me." Kaiba said.

Odion looked back at the computer. _'I hope what master Malik was planning works…'_ he pressed enter and typed in something else before hitting enter again.

----

"Is that Yugi?" Ryou asked. Malik and him stopped walking and watched Yugi appear in front of them. He turned around and looked at them.

"Ryou, Malik! Yami he's … he…" Yugi's eyes filled up with tears. "He tried to kill me." He choked out.

"Yugi, our yami's are all evil. Ours already killed us once." Ryou said.

"But you're alive…"

Malik looked at Ryou then sighed. "This is all a game."

"…That's what Yami said."

"It is, this is all a game that Kaiba made. We came back to get everyone out so that we can bring down our yamis. They've taken this too far." Malik said.

Ryou looked off to the side. "There's only one thing…"

"What?" Malik asked.

"Well, before Bakura killed me, he was acting like himself but then we were attacked by some people and he told me to run. So I did and when he showed up again something was different. His eyes, they flashed red. Then when he got me cornered and I tried talking sense into him, he went normal again."

"Maybe there's something in the game that's making them like this?"

Yugi wiped some tears off his face. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I had Odion load a virus we created into our virtual bodies. If we can just get close enough to our yamis than we can spread the virus to them. It would break the barriers over them and able us to kill them."

"By the looks of it, he's started the virus." Ryou said holding up his hand. It had a matrix of numbers and letters on it. "We don't have much time."

----

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Marik asked.

"No, they'll come to us." Yami said.

"How can you be so sure?" Bakura asked.

"Just look." The pharaoh pointed at the entrance as the three hikaris walked in. Bakura grinned, Marik ran his tongue over his lips.

Yugi looked at the pharaoh. "You want to kill us, so come and get us."

Malik and Ryou nodded.

-Battle scene had to be cut due to low reviews-

"You're going down now Yami-! Hey wait, what?" Yugi blinked.

"The fights been cut!" Ryou gasped.

Everyone looks at me. Hey! No looking!

"But what about all the martial arts classes we had to take?" Marik asked.

"Yeah!" Yami said. "It's time to fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi–Fight!"

"You're the one who paid for them after all." Malik said ignoring Yami.

"And we're all set up for the battle. I mean I got my real knife and all that fake blood would just go to waste…" Bakura added.

… Damn … you have a point … fine, fine. Here's your stinking battle.

-Battle scene-

Marik pushed his sleeves up as Yami pulled off his cape. Bakura just pulled out a knife and starred directly back at Ryou.

The hikaris walked towards their darks. Yami made the first move. He threw a punch at Yugi, but the puzzle was the only thing he made contact with.

"You didn't answer me from last time Yami."

"It's Atemu, and I said you already knew the answer." The pharaoh said as he continued to try and hit Yugi.

Marik and Malik circled each other.

"I live off of the anger in you Malik, there's no way you can beat me."

"Yes there is."

Marik grabbed Malik by the neck. The millennium rod fell from Maliks pocket.

A few feet away from Malik and Marik, Ryou stumbled back. Bakura pushed him again. "Come on Ryou, fight back."

Ryou shook his head. "This isn't how you really are Bakura and I know that there's a way to get you back."

"And how's that?" Marik asked as he pressed his fingers into Maliks neck. A knife cut threw his arm. It was so fast it didn't even started to bleed until Marik pulled his arm back. Malik held his neck and watched Marik pulled the millennium rods knife out of his arm. Blood dipped down his elbow, Marik started for Malik again. "Tell me how you're going to defeat me Malik."

"By forgiving you." Malik grabbed Mariks face with his hands. The matrix numbers and letter spread onto him. Marik grabbed Maliks arms and tried pulling them away but he couldn't. Malik pulled the knife from Mariks hand.

"You're weakness is my emotions. If I stop being so angry, you're powerless against me." Malik said. He slammed the knife into Mariks chest and watched him fall. Malik smiled a bit and looked at the other two hikaris still fighting.

"One down…" He said dropping to the floor next to his yami.

"This is the real Bakura. You're going to have to get used to it Ryou." Bakura pinned Ryou against the wall.

"At least let me kiss you before I die." Ryou said. He pulled himself free from Bakura and slammed his lips against Bakura. He wrapped his hands around Bakuras head and let the numbers and letters flow off him. Bakura pulled back.

"You may have weaken me but you don't have a weapon to finish me off." Bakura said as he re-pinned Ryou against the wall.

"That's what you think." Ryou said. The millennium ring shot up, ramming into Bakura. Bakura took a few steps back and looked down at the five red spots that were slowly growing. He looked up at Ryou then away.

"Ryou…"

Ryou closed his eyes. "I knew I could get you back." He said as they both fell to the ground. "Yugi … good luck…" Ryou softly added.

----

"How long can it take for them to fight?" Joey asked getting a bit impatient.

"We have just have to wait. There's no telling what could happen." Isis said.

----

"Looks like it's just you and me Yugi." The pharaoh said.

Yugi fell back and Yami kicked him in his side.

"You're not going to win, I won't let you Yami!"

Yugi tried to get up but the pharaoh pushed him back down with his foot.

"You left me Yugi. I was all alone, lost, confused. The darkness in me grew, after all, I am the darkness."

The pharaoh pushed his foot harder. Yugi's eyes watered.

"Yami, I didn't mean too… please, you have to understand." Yugi said as he held Yamis ankle. The pharaoh pulled his foot away and turned away from Yugi. Yugi looked up at him.

"You can choose to be the darkness of me or you can choose to be the light of someone. You've taught me so much Yami and one of them was to never give up but I can't let this go on." Yugi got onto his knees. This world wasn't real right? He thought real hard about making something appear.

He got what he wanted. A gold glass formed in front of him. A silver liquid filled it to nearly the top. Yugi picked the glass up and looked at Yami.

"So I'll do what you want."

The pharaoh turned around. "Do what I want?"

"I'll die… for you. Just like in Romeo and Juliet… don't you think?"

Before the pharaoh could say anything to stop Yugi, he raised the glass to his mouth and gulped some of the silver drink.

"Yugi, no!" Yami grabbed his forehead. "Gah!" Yugi watched as the pharaoh dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Too late… Yami … I mean Atemu, I just want you to know that I tried as hard as I could to get back to you."

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "Please, stop Yugi. I'm sorry." Tears wield up in the pharaohs eyes.

"I don't want to… forget you."

"Then don't." Yami said.

"I can't help it. I'm already forgetting … how this all happened… what got me to look in those books … I'm even forgetting you. I can't remember how we met … or why I care for you so much…"

"Yugi, please, stop. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this, it wasn't suppose to be like this. I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop myself from hurting you."

"I know…"

"Yugi…"

Yami looked at the cup. There was still a sip of the silver poison. He grabbed it and drank it. He kissed Yugi trying to get any last bit of poison. He at his angel as tears fell freely. "Please don't do this."

----

Marik was the first one with his eyes open. He jumped a little and gagged. Bakura was next, his eyes flew open and he let a shaky breath.

The pharaohs eyes slowly opened, a tear fell from each eye. He came back to reality and sat up. "Yugi, where's Yugi!" He demanded to know. Isis pointed to the couch. Yami stood up and grabbed Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for what I did, honest." He said shaking Yugi.

Yugi's eyes opened. He looked at Yami and smiled.

"Yugi!" The pharaoh hugged him.

"Hello."

Yami sat back and looked at Yugi.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked looking back at him.

"No…"

Yugi glanced at everyone in the room. "Who are all of you?"

Ryou and Malik both sat up with the same confused look on their faces. "And … who are we?"

To be continued...

----

Pharaoh: YUGI! -shakes Yugi- REMEMBER!

Yugi: help me!

WhiteMageRyou: -sits back and eats some popcorn-

Bakura: oo, the pharaohs going to snap his neck if he keeps shaking him like that

Marik: -grabs a handful of popcorn- he does know the fanfics over for today right?

WhiteMageRyou: -shrug-


	10. Chapter 10

Pharaoh: -continues to shake Yugi-

WhiteMageRyou: -yawns- guess we should get on with the fanfic?

Ryou: for Yugi's sake..

----

**Chapter 10: Bakuras first driving lesson and a lesson of stealing**

Odion sighed, Yami looked at him.

"They said something like this might happen."

"And you didn't stop them?" Bakura yelled.

"Bakura, this isn't a time to be angry, we have to help our hikaris." Yami said. He looked at everyone. "And that means you all have to get out."

"Pharaohs right." Bakura said, "GET OUT!" he yelled. Everyone left muttering.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Marik asked. The three yamis turned to face their hikaris.

Yugi started to laugh. "I'm serious."

"No way, I don't look like him." Ryou said starting to laugh also.

"As much as he looks like him." Malik said pointing at Yami.

"Yeah, and what's with your guys hair?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Well at least I don't look like some insane guy." He said pointing at Marik.

"This could take a while." Bakura said with a groan.

"Okay, first off, you." Yami pointed at Yugi. "You're name is Yugi Motou. You're my hikari. I go by Yami and pharaoh."

"You're Ryou Bakura, you're my hikari." Bakura said pointing at Ryou. "I'm just Bakura or thief."

"And you're my Hikari … oh, yeah, you're names Malik." Marik said. "I'm Marik or you're ruler!"

Bakura and Yami cleared their throats.

"Fine, I'm Marik. I don't get a cool name." Marik muttered.

"

"Got that?" Yami asked.

The three hikaris looked at each other then nodded.

"Good." Bakura said. "Well I'm bushed, I say we all go to bed and continue this tomorrow."

----

The next morning…

"How the hell do you turn this thing on?" Bakura muttered as he turned the knobs and pressed the buttons on the stove. "Ryou, don't you remember how to cook?" He asked turning around. Ryou sat at the table coloring on some paper. They had figured out that their hikaris hadn't only forgotten who they were but how to do some of the tasks needed in life. Like how to brush their teeth and get dressed. They also found that this made them easy amused and act like five year olds.

Ryou stopped coloring at looked at him. "What's that smell?"

Bakura sniffed the air. "It smells like…" He looked back at the stove. "PHARAOH! THE STOVE SMELLS LIKE GAS!"

Yami ran into the room holding a bottle of toothpaste. "Bakura, even I can figure out how to turn on the flame!" He turned the knobs all to off and opened the window.

"Well that's because you're hikari showed you."

"If you wouldn't have been so lazy I'm sure Ryou would have showed you too!"

"Show him what?"

Both yamis turned around and looked at Ryou.

"Uh… never mind." Yami said. "Here Baku-…" He stopped. "Bakura do you know how to drive?"

"Sure I do!" Bakura said.

"…Ok, well go to the store and buy some foods that we can eat without cooking." The pharaoh gave him the left over money that Ryou had given him from their mall trip.

"Ok, Ryou come on." Bakura grabbed Ryou's car keys and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at Ryou.

Ryou blinked as he looked back at him. "Oh. OH! Right, that's me." He got up and followed Bakura out the door.

"I'm going to regret ever asking Bakura that…" The pharaoh said.

"AH! YAMI!"

The pharaoh looked down the hall.

"MY HEAD GOT STUCK!"

"Yugi what did you get in-" The pharaohs jaw dropped. "How the heck!"

He ran up the stairs and grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "I told you to stay in the bathroom!"

"I did! But then I wanted to come find you!"

"So you stuck your head between the stair rails?"

"…Yeah."

----

Bakura looked at the steering wheel. "Okay, I stick the keys over here…" He put the key into the keyhole. "And the thing should start moving." He held the steering wheel and stared out the windshield.

Ryou looked around. "Bakura"

"What? Can't you see I'm driving?"

"But we aren't moving."

"Can't you tell I know that?"

Bakura pulled the key out and put it back in. "Start! I command you to move!"

"What if you try-." Ryou reached over and turned the key. The car started and hummed.

"Good thing I brought you along. Now! Move you inferior thing!"

Bakura shifted the car into drive and they slowly moved out of the driveway.

"Now… to figure out what these things on the floor are for." He pressed down on one and the car picked up speed.

"Wow, this is fun!" Bakura said laughing and avoiding objects. He took a sharp corner, Ryou screamed a bit and held onto his seatbelt.

"Calm down Ryou." Bakura said looking at him.

"Bakura, are you sure you know how to drive?"

"Yeah! This is easy, why?"

"THEN STOP THIS THING!"

"Why?"

Ryou pointed ahead. Bakura looked and screamed with his hikari. The car crashed into a silver jet.

Bakura opened his eyes. "Oops…"

"You ran into the jet!"

"No I didn't! The jet ran into me!"

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah … sounded like a car crashing into the jet."

Kaiba looked out the window.

"HEY!"

Bakura looked at Ryou. "Uh…"

Ryou smiled devilishly. "Ooo, you're in trouble!"

----

"Do you think Ryou would notice?"

Yugi shrugged. Yami and Yugi stood looking up at the missing railing.

"I've got it! Lets go outside and do something. There's no railings out there!" Yami said.

"Yay!" Yugi jumped up and down. They walked outside, Yami gave Yugi a pat on the head and Yugi took off. The pharaoh watched Yugi chase a butterfly when he realized that Marik and Malik were no were to be found.

"Yugi, I'll be right back, don't move." He took off into the house.

Yugi stood frozen. He watched Yami run into the house. The butterfly landed on his nose. He looked down at it. His nose itched as the butterfly walked around. He sneezed sending the butterfly flying and fell over.

The pharaoh walked around the house. "Marik! Malik! Where are you two?"

----

Malik stood close to Marik. "Are you sure we should be here?"

"Yeah so shut up."

"But…"

"Shut up."

Marik walked over to Yugi's duel disk and smiled. "I'll get all three god cards and little Yugi won't even care."

Malik gasped. "You're gonna steal!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling on you!"

"I said shut up!" Marik said spinning around. He bumped into Malik, which forced him to fall back and hit his head on the dresser.

"Shit." Marik ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

Maliks low lip shook.

"Don't! You're not suppose to be this big of a wimp!"

----

Bakura drove off before Ryou could say another word. He looked back as Kaiba was climbing out of his jet. "Phew, we made it." He said slamming on the breaks in front of the store. "Come on Ryou." He said getting out of the car. Ryou followed him into the store. Bakura grabbed a shopping cart and looked around.

"Hmm, the pharaoh said that we should get food that doesn't have to be cooked. He pushed the cart near the deli area. "Meat!" His eyes lit up as he looked at the hams through the glass. "I'll take five of those." Bakura said to the little old woman behind the counter.

"Alright, five pounds of what kind?"

"No, I meant I want five whole ones."

"Yes, now you need to tell me which type of ham you want sonny."

Bakura started to get into an argument with the little old lady, so he didn't notice that Ryou started to walk off.

----

Yami opened the bedroom door. "There you guys are!" he blinked "Hey! WAIT A MINUTE! Why are you in here! This is where me and Yugi are staying!"

Malik looked at Yugi and opened his mouth to say something. Marik slammed his hand over his mouth making what he said not understandable.

"We were uh … playing a game." Marik said pulling Malik to his feet. "Malik has to uh … go hide and I have to uh … find him." He patted Malik hard on the back. "Found you, didn't I. Alright now it's you're turn."

The pharaoh sighed and shrugged it off. "Alright well, why don't you have Malik play a game with Yugi? That way they'll be able to amuse them selves."

"Great idea." Marik said. "Let's go." He pushed Malik forward and they headed downstairs.

----

"Just give me the whole thing!" Bakura said. The old woman shrugged and started to slice the whole ham. Bakura sighed and looked around.

"Ryou?" He started to freak out. "Ryou!"

Ryou came around the corner, the cart full of food. "Look Bakura!"

Bakura looked down at the cart. "Ryou, you did all the shopping."

"Yeah!" Ryou smiled.

Bakura couldn't help but smile back. His hikari looked even more innocent than ever before. He grabbed the sliced ham from the old lady and put it into the cart. "Alright Ryou, lets get going."

Bakura said looking back at him as he walked towards the check out. He slammed into someone and shook his head. "Ow. Who do you think-." Bakura's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

Kaiba turned around. "What?"

"Kaiba!"

"Bakura."

Mokuba ran over to Ryou. "Hey Ryou, remember anything yet?"

Ryou looked down at him and shook his head. Mokuba sighed, "I'm sure you'll come around sooner or later."

"What? Someone crashed into your jet? Well what should I know about that? Oh look at the sun, we really have to be going." Bakura ran behind Ryou and shoved him out the door quickly. Bakura pushed Ryou to the car. He pulled a wire hanger wire out of his pocket and shoved it into the car door. He opened the door. "Get in, I'll grab the loot-uh food." He started throwing all the food into the trunk. He shoved the cart off and got into the car. Bakura hot wired the car, through the car into reverse and hit the gas. The car flew out of the parking space and crashed into the jet again. "Son of a!" he hit the car horn and took off down the street.

----

Malik jumped up in front of Yugi. Yugi shrieked and pushed him. They both started to laugh.

The pharaoh looked over at Marik who was rolling his eyes. The phone started to ring so Yami got up and went inside to get it.

Marik yawned and sat back, closing his eyes.

Yugi and Malik started to play tag.

"Tag! You're it!" Yugi said and started to run.

"Yugi look out for that branch!" Malik yelled.

"Huh?" It was too late, Yugi tripped over a branch that was sticking out of the ground and ran headfirst into a tree. Malik ran over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah … but my heads stuck." Yugi said trying to pull his hair out of the tree.

"Whoa!" Malik said. "It sliced right into the tree!"

"Go get Yami and Marik!"

"Ok!" Malik ran off.

----

Bakura pulled into the driveway and got out. "Phew, we made it."

"Bakura?"

"Yes hikari?"

"This isn't the car we went to the store in."

"I know."

Bakura grabbed a few things of food from the back and went inside the house. "Pharaoh, we're back." He said as he dropped everything on the couch. Ryou copied him.

Yami hung the phone up. "Ryou you have a doctors appointment tomorrow at three." He looked at Bakura. "Don't forget Bakura."

"I won't." Bakura muttered.

Malik ran in and grabbed the pharaohs arm. "Yami! Yami!"

"What is it Malik?" The pharaoh asked letting Malik pull him out the door.

"Yugi's head got stuck."

"Again?"

Malik pointed at the tree where Yugi was stuck. Ryou followed Bakura, who was following Yami, and did everything he did.

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pulled. "A little help guys?"

Bakura grabbed the pharaoh, Ryou grabbed Bakura, Malik grabbed Ryou and Marik watched.

"One, two three, pull!" All four of them pulled at once and Yugi's head popped free. All of them fell back.

----

After cleaning and putting Band-Aids on all their cuts and scrapes, everyone sat down at the table and started to eat dinner. The TV was on but no one was really paying attention to it.

"Local store has robbery, the Jet of CEO Seto Kaiba's gets hit three times, and car gets stolen, more on this coming up at eleven."

The pharaohs' eye twitched as he turned the TV off. _'Bakura …I knew I shouldn't have.'_

----

An hour later…

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"BAKURA!"

"WHAT!"

To be continued...

----

Ryou: OMG! We're going to be killed!

Marik: you mean arested...

Bakura: damn ... how did they know it was me?

WhiteMageRyou: you'll find out, you'll find out


	11. Chapter 11

WhiteMageRyou: and now for DRAMA!

Bakura: I'm about to get arrested! What else are you going to do to me?

WhiteMageRyou: ... -shifty eyes- uh .. thanks for the reviews everyone!

Bakura: Answer the question!

WhiteMageRyou: I'd like to thank deadlybeautygoddess for submitting a review for like... just about every chapter.

Marik: -laughs evily- Bakura you're dead meat!

Bakura: -cry- go back to picking on the pharaoh!

WhiteMageRyou: oh and I'd like to say sorry for taking so long, school started -looks at self, dark circles under eyes, hair a mess, pale- .. it's been stressfull .. I'll try to get a chapter or two up every week

Pharaoh: WhiteMageRyou doesn't own YGO, the card game of YGO (duel monsters), cookies or a jet.

WhiteMageRyou: thanks for being so... whatever -walks away-

everyone: ...

----

**Chapter 11: Busted? Think again! Time for the doctors ... but did we have to end up in the hospital?**

"BAKURA!"

"WHAT!"

Yami went for Bakura, who took off running. Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP NOW OR WE'LL USE FORCE!"

"Yugi, should we go out there?" Ryou asked.

"I guess we should… but then again, they aren't going." Yugi said as he pointed at Yami trying to strangle Bakura.

"Right." Ryou nodded.

The door flew open and police came running in. Marik yawned and grabbed the millennium rod from Malik. Yugi and Ryou threw their hands up. The police grabbed Yami and had to restrain him.

"You're all under arrest!"

"But we didn't do anything!" Yugi shouted.

"We traced the car left in the parking lot to your name and Mr. Kaiba says it's the same car that hit his jet, AND the stolen vehicle is in your driveway!"

Marik held up the millennium rod. The policemen all froze and their eyes went blank. "Mind slaves, leave here at once. You've got your criminal, Mokuba Kaiba, he stole Bakuras' car, his groceries, hit Kaibas' jet and then drove here with the stolen car."

He started to laugh as the police left.

The pharaoh let out a deep sigh of relief. "Marik, you saved us from going to jail."

"How long did it take you to figure out that one?" Marik sarcastically asked.

The pharaoh sighed. "Let's just all go to bed- oh wait! You told them Mokuba was the one who did all this!"

"So? Get to the point pharaoh." Marik said standing up.

"He's Yugi's friend!"

"It's not like your hikari even knows who he is anymore, so get over it." Marik started for the stairs. "Come on Malik." Malik followed behind him.

Bakura patted Yami on the shoulder. "He got you there."

With a sigh the pharaoh started up the stairs. Yugi hopped up the stairs after him. Bakura turned to his hikari. "This is a once in a life time chance… Come on Ryou, let's go into the kitchen." He said smiling evilly. Ryou smiled back and followed him.

----

The next day, sometime around nine…

The pharaoh sat up and stretched with a yawn. He looked over at his sleeping hikari and smiled. He kissed him on the cheek and got up. Yami yawned again as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ay! There's the pharaoh! All bow down to his magical powers! OOOOOO!"

Yami slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Bakura!"

Bakura's head popped up and he looked out the kitchen. "Hey pharaoh! Want a drink?"

Ryou stood up but fell back into his chair, laughing. He took a gulp from the bottle he was holding.

"How could you get you're hikari drunk!"

"Blackmail my pointy haired friend." Bakura said as he raised his glass to Ryou's bottle.

"He's drinking under the age! What if the police come back?"

"We'll get Marik to make them leave again."

"Bakura, our hikaris need us right now, you can't go around and get yours drunk."

"Fine…" Bakura sighed. "I'll get yours drunk, where is the little guy?"

"No! You're not going to get Yugi drunk while I'm around!"

"You're to uptight pharaoh."

"No, I just have common sense."

Bakura sighed and looked at Ryou. "Is he to uptight or is it just common sense?"

"The hell with you and your wife." Ryou said. He stood up and shoved Bakura.

"What the fuck Ryou?"

Ryou pushed him again. "What's the matter? Baby don't have his apron?"

"Ryou, you make no sense."

"Chicken! Come on! I'll take all three of you on!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and stood up. "You think you can take me on?"

"Yeah! Scared now, aren't you!"

Bakura smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Give me you're best shot."

Ryou threw a punch, hitting Bakura in the jaw. Yami swore he heard a pop. Ryou swung around and passed out in Bakura's arms. Bakura stood stunned at the hit.

With a sigh the pharaoh grabbed the lucky charms. "Just don't forget about his doctors appointment."

"Damn… I need to get him up than." Bakura muttered as Yami walked out of the room. His eyes slowly drifted onto the brewing coffee.

----

The pharaoh nudged Yugi on the shoulder, "Yugi, time to wake up."

Yugi's eyes opened half way. "I had a dream me and you were playing this card game against Marik."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "He was really mean looking, but we made him go away to help Malik."

Yamis eyes lit up, "Our duel against Marik! You had a dream about our battle city duel!"

"Battle city? Where's that?"

Yami sighed. "Never mind, here I brought you something to eat." He opened the box and handed it to his small hikari. _'Could this be a sign that Yugi's starting to remember things?'_

----

Malik poked Marik. "Hey Marik…"

Marik rolled over and waved his hand "Five more minutes Isis."

"Marik, get up, I wanna' show you something." Malik poked him again.

"What the fuck Isis!" Marik looked at Malik. "What do you want Malik? In case you hadn't noticed I was up until eight this morning plotting against pharaoh."

"Well … I wanted to show you that I got this one to work." Malik held up a paper.

"Huh?" Marik took it and looked it over. "Whoa! Malik you might be on to something." With an evil grin he patted Malik on the head.

----

The pharaoh led Yugi downstairs and into the living room where he laid out his deck of Duel Monster cards. Yugi picked up the Dark Magician.

"Ooo, this one looks like the guy from my dream, he helped us save Malik, he looks cool."

Yami smiled a bit, "Yes, that is one of your favorite cards. It's helped us out in many duels."

Yugi started for another card when Ryou popped up out of nowhere and grabbed the same card at the same time as him.

"Hey! I was looking at that card." Yugi said pulling a bit. Ryou pulled back

"No! I was first! You have the purple guy. So let me look at this one!" He said rather fast.

"No!" Yugi shouted. Ryou pulled harder and the card slipped from Yugi's hands.

"Yay! She's all like 'oo look at me! I'm half angel and half demon' it's so cool!" Ryou said at a quick pace as he hopped up and down.

"That's you're favorite magic card Yugi." The pharaoh said taking the Change of Hearts card from Ryou.

"And it's your favorite card from the game Ryou."

Ryou squeaked and jumped around. "Coffee!"

The pharaoh blinked. "Coffee?"

"COFFEE!"

"…Coffee?"

His eyes turned towards the kitchen where Bakura was looking out at Ryou. He noticed the pharaoh and waved while sweat dropping.

"I had to wake him up some how."

"And how much coffee did you let him have?"

"Maybe four or five…"

"Cups?"

"Pots…"

Ryou shrieked and tackled Yugi. Yugi's hand reached upward trying to grab something, anything to get free.

Both the pharaoh and Bakura sweat dropped.

"This is going to be a long day…"

"You said it pharaoh."

There was a knock on the door. Ryou's head popped up. "CREAM PUFFS!" he ran to the door and threw it open. He looked at Kaiba, eyes glistening in the morning sun; he jumped into the air and hugged Kaiba.

Bakura put his hands on his hips. "What do you want?"

Kaiba pulled Ryou off of him and pointed at Bakura. "You sent Mokuba to jail!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure I'm the one who got him there?"

"Cut the crap."

"I didn't do anything, ask the pharaoh, he was trying to strangle me at the time they were going to arrest Mokuba."

Kaiba's eyes twitched. "This isn't the last time you'll be seeing me. I'll prove that you put Mokuba in jail and when I do, you'll be the one in his cell!"

"Yeah, yeah well I have to take Ryou to the doctors. Mind giving us a lift?"

"Fine." Kaiba muttered. They walked out and climbed into Kaiba's jet. The jet took off and they sat in silence. Ryou had his face pressed against the glass. Bakura sat tapping his fingers on his leg. Kaiba stared off into nothing with the same 'I'm pissed off at everything so shut the fuck up and get out of my way because I have more money than you' look. A few minutes later the jet landed and Ryou and Bakura got out.

The jet took off leaving the two standing in front of the doctors' office. Bakura sighed and dragged Ryou inside. They sat around for a while, reading magazines … well not reading but looking at the pictures.

Back at Ryou's house…

The pharaoh yawned as he watched Yugi color at the table. He stood up and stretched. "Hmm."

Yugi looked up at him. "Look Yami!" He held up his drawing. The paper had a picture of the pharaoh, cookies, Bakura and Marik laughing and Yugi standing near the pharaoh.

"Yugi, do you remember when I baked cookies?"

Yugi looked at him. "Can I have one?"

The pharaoh handed him back the paper. "Next time."

"Ok."

----

Ryou ran over to the small toy area started to play with some of them. Bakura sighed and thought about what he could be doing right now, messing with the pharaoh, stealing something from a store or watching the box full of tiny people that Ryou told him was called a TV.

"Ryou Bakura."

He looked up; his daydream of pulling a prank on the pharaoh broke up.

"Ryou Bakura?"

"That's us." Bakura said. He dragged Ryou by the shirt of his collar after the nurse.

"Have a seat." The nurse said. Bakura pulled Ryou up onto the table.

"Alright, say 'ah' for me." She said looking in his mouth.

"AHHH!" Ryou shouted. The nurse took a step back and looked at Bakura.

"Um… Ryou doesn't remember anything… he uh…"

"Hit his head?"

"Sure, hit his head."

"I see, alright then, did he go to the hospital?"

"No, it didn't look uh serious."

"Mr. Bakura, a hit in the head hard enough to give a kid amnesia is serious enough for the hospital." The nurse said sounding angry. She wrote something's down and then walked out the door. "The doctor'll be right in."

Ryou looked at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked looking back.

"I love you." Ryou said jumping off the table and hugging Bakura.

----

Yami walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, a string loosened and a knife came swooping down. Th pharaoh bent down and grabbed a bottle of fruit juice as the knife came down and sliced into the milk carton. The pharaoh looked at the knife.

"This isn't safe." He said pulling the knife out and pouring the milk into a jar. Marik swore and looked at Malik. "Damn it, we were so close! Got anything else we can try Malik?"

Malik held up a few papers.

----

Bakura took the prescription from the doctor and grabbed Ryou's hand. They walked out and started for home. Soon Bakura realized they had passed the same houses about five times. He stopped walking and grabbed Ryou, who had continued to skip.

"Ryou are you sure you don't remember anything on how to get home?"

"Yep."

"So you don't know if we were suppose to go onto a different street?"

"Nope."

Bakura groaned and started walking again.

----

The pharaoh looked out the window as he sat watching Yugi play video games. The sky was full of dark clouds.

"Looks like rain."

The pharaoh looked at Yugi. "Yeah."

"Why are you so sad Yami?"

"No reason…"

"Please tell me."

"I miss you."

Yugi got up and sat down next to him. "But I'm right here."

"No, I meant the old you, the you before you lost your memory, the you that shared your body with me."

Yugi looked at the ground. "Oh."

----

The thief and hikari walked side by side. Ryou stepped on his shoelace and tripped. He fell into the street as it suddenly began to pour.

"Ryou get out of the street." Bakura said. He noticed the headlights of a car coming quickly. "Ryou!"

Ryou stared blankly at the speeding car.

"RYOU!" Bakura jumped out, shoved Ryou out of the way and flew off the windshield of the car, hitting the ground hard.

Ryou hit his head on the curb, the red stain of blood forming in his pure white hair was being washed away by the rain. He moaned and sat up, he felt dizzy and confused. How had he gotten in the street? Why did his head hurt so much? He looked around and saw a black lump on the ground near by.

It all came back to him. Ryou crawled over to the lump and shook it.

"Bakura, get up." Ryou said so softly that he couldn't hear it himself over the rain. Bakura didn't move. "Bakura, get up." He repeated a bit louder.

----

Yami looked down at his hikari. Yugi had fallen asleep in his arms. The rain tapped on the window causing the only sound, accept for the low music playing from the abandoned game. The pharaoh was drifting into a dream when the phone rang. He jumped at the noise and slowly leaned Yugi against the wall.

"Yami!" The voice of Ryou's could be heard over the pounding rain. It was quick, worried, scared and shaky.

"What is it Ryou?"

"Bakura, he got hit by a car." The sound of sirens could be heard getting louder.

"Where are you? I'll come find you."

"I want to stay with Bakura, come to the hospital though, please?" Ryou hung up, leaving the pharaoh worried.

"Marik!" Yami yelled out. "Look after Yugi for me!" He grabbed one of Ryou's coats ad ran out the door. He followed the signs to the hospital. A nurse led him to a waiting room.

Ryou sat in a chair, soaked, he had a few bandages on his hands and face. He saw the pharaoh and got up. "Yami." He ran over to him and burst out crying.

----

Malik yawned as Marik continued to write down things. "Why are we trying to kill the pharaoh again?"

"Because he needs to die."

"But that's not a good reason." Malik said scribbling down some simple sentences in hieroglyphics.

"It's good enough to me." Marik said. Malik yawned again.

"Can I go play with Yugi?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "The less you're around the better. I'm only looking after you to make the pharaoh think I'm not too bad."

"Ok." Malik said getting up and leaving. He walked downstairs to find Yugi still asleep. He poked him in the shoulder. "Yugi?"

But Yugi didn't wake up.

"Yugi?" Malik poked him again.

… Nothing…

"Yugi, wake up." Malik shook his shoulder slightly.

Again, nothing.

Malik shook Yugi's shoulders harder. "Yugi? Wake up Yugi!"

Marik walked in. "What are you yelling about now?"

"Marik, Yugi won't wake up!"

"He probably just doesn't want to be bothered by you." Marik muttered.

Malik shook Yugi again. "Why won't he wake up?"

Marik pushed Malik out of the way and looked at Yugi. He put his ear up to Yugi's mouth and then stood up straight. "His breath his shallow."

"Why have to help him!"

"You can, I'm going to go back to my plotting." Marik said walking out of the room.

"Marik!" Malik looked at the doorway than at Yugi. He didn't know what to do, but if he didn't do something fast Yugi could stop breathing all together.

To be continued...

----

Pharaoh: -looks around- ... she didn't come back?

Bakura: I'm in the hospital!

Marik: I say we raise up against WhiteMageRyou and bring her down.

Bakura: I'm in the hospital?

Pharaoh: she's like .. ruler over us in this fanfic though... if she found out we were plotting against her we'd pretty much be begging for a stab to the heart.

Ryou: -nod-

Yugi: x.x

WhiteMageRyou: he's right you know

Marik: damn it! Don't show up out of no where like that!

Ryou: review please!


	12. Chapter 12

WhiteMageRyou: -yawns- ok...

Marik: ok what?

WhiteMageRyou: shut up

Marik: what the hell did I do?

Bakura: drop it Marik

Ryou: yeah.

WhiteMageRyou: I don't own ygo, any hospitals or rain.. -falls over-

Yugi: -blink-

Pharaoh: -yawns- man, all this school stuff sucks..

WhiteMageRyou: you can say that again

----

**Chapter 12: Crying inside**

"Ryou, would you like me to go get you some dry cloths?" The pharaoh asked as he stroked the back of Ryou's head, being careful not to touch the bandage around his head. Ryou's hands clutched Yami's shirt tightly, they were icy cold.

Ryou looked up at him, eye red and bloodshot.

"You stay here alright? Bakura will be find, just you wait and see ok?"

Ryou nodded.

"I'll come back with some dry cloths and something warm for you to drink."

The pharaoh directed Ryou to a chair and headed out of the hospital.

----

Malik looked at the phone. Next to the phone was a pad of paper and a pen. He grabbed it and looked at it. _'Looks like there was directions left in case something bad happened…'_ he thought reading the notes.

"Bakura, if you ever knock me out and something happens do the following. One, pick up phone and dial 911, two explain what is wrong, three do what the person says… sounds easy enough." Malik did what the note said.

"Hello… yes Yugi, he's barley breathing and he won't wake up… ok…"

a few minutes later…

A knock on the door made Malik jump up and run to it. He opened it and looked at the two men.

"Yugi's in there." He said pointing towards the room. The men ran into the room and looked at Yugi. They lifted him onto one of those rolly bed things.. shut up I can't remember what they're called! … anyway, the two men pulled Yugi out of the house and into the ambulance. Malik followed, they told him to get in and shut the doors. The siren turned on and the ambulance took off.

Yami stood at a street corner, he looked up at the crosswalk sign. The light changed and he started to cross. As he reached the other side an ambulance flew past him. He looked back at it as he wiped some of the mud that had splashed onto his face off. His heart skipped a beat as he let out his breath. He had this strange feeling. A feeling he couldn't really point out, but the feeling made his gut turn. The pharaoh started to run.

----

Yami raced around the house, but didn't find any signs of life. "Yugi!"

He bit his lower lip, this didn't mean Yugi was in trouble. This didn't mean anything. He just had to get Ryou some dry cloths and go back to the hospital. He walked into Ryou's room and snagged some jeans and a few shirts. He put them in a bag and headed back towards the hospital.

He found Ryou asleep at Bakura's bedside. Bakura was out cold, but got away with old a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. The pharaoh woke Ryou up and handed him the cloths. "Here, go get dressed and get your self something to eat."

Ryou looked up at him. "I don't want to leave Bakura… what if he wakes up and no one is here?"

"Don't worry Ryou. I'll stay and watch him while you eat."

"But…"

"It won't do you any good getting a cold by staying in those wet cloths." The pharaoh said.

Ryou hesitated but got up and left.

Yami sat down and looked at Bakura. "I knew you loved your hikari enough to die for him." He smirked, but it didn't last long. Thoughts of his own hikari needing him came. "Yugi…"

----

"No!" Malik shook his head. "No, no, no, no!"

"I know this is hard to take Mr. Ishtar, but he's brain dead." The doctor said.

"NO!" Malik yelled. He looked at Yugi. "Yugi! Wake up! The pharaoh won't like this!"

The doctor blinked. "Pharaoh?"

"Yes the pharaoh!" Malik said. "He takes care of Yugi, Marik takes care of me and Bakura takes care of Ryou. Marik was trying to kill the pharaoh so that he could rule the world and he told me he was going to use the millennium rod to control Yugi's mind to make Yugi kill- hey! What are you going to do with that needle! Don't! STAY AWAY! AHH!"

----

Yami sighed and told himself for the hundredth time that Yugi would be fine without him around for a few hours.

"No … don't…" a groggy familiar voice said. "The pharaoh … he … needs to know…"

Yami looked out the doorway as a rolly bed rolled past. He saw Malik tied down to it. Malik looked at him, extremely out of it.

"Pharaoh … Yugi…"

A man following him pulled out a needle. "It'll be alright Mr. Ishtar. We'll get you some place where Marik won't be able to kill anyone."

Malik's eyes closed, whispering, "Don't ... worry … about me…" and he was out like a light.

Yami was going to go after Malik but thought that he would be ok. He looked around. He found a nurse. "I'm looking for someone. His name is Yugi Motou."

The nurse looked at him sadly. "Oh, yes."

Yamis eyes widened. "What?"

"Please, fallow me." The nurse said turning. The pharaoh followed her into a room. She stopped and pointed to the bed. Yami ran over to it and looked down at his hikari. "Yugi, how could I let something happen to you again?"

He clutched the side of the bed tightly. His knuckles turned red. Yami closed his eyes and slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!" _'All of this is my fault! If I would have just stopped Yugi when this all started we would be fine.'_

On the roof top, the pharaoh looked down at the street below. "I'm the one at fault…" He could feel the darkness in his heart spreading.

"That's right pharaoh, let the darkness fill you instead of doing something about it."

Yami turned around and looked at Dartz who was leaned up against the wall near the roof access door.

"You out of anyone else in the world should know to not to give your heart to the darkness." Dartz opened his eyes and looked at Yami. He walked over to him. "But that's just what I thought. So go ahead and jump."

"Jump?"

Dartz looked over the edge. "You were thinking about jumping off weren't you?"

"I…"

"It's ok Pharaoh, we all feel like jumping once and a while."

Yami looked at Dartz then at his shoes. Dartz hung his arms off the edge and sighed. "So are you really going to give up?"

Dartz looked up at Yami. "If you don't do anything, nothing'll get done. How many ways do I have to put it for you? Even I know the different possible ways for you to save Yugi."

Yami looked at Dartz again. He had a point. The pharaoh wondered why Dartz was hepping him but he would have to worry about that later, just like how he still had to go get Malik. He started for the exit back into the hospital, stopped and looked back at Dartz. "Thanks."

"No problem. That makes up for when I took advantage of you while you were drunk."

"Took advantage of?" The pharaohs eye twitched, he hadn't remembered much about that night at Ryou's birthday party. Just light memories of Bakura getting him drunk and Marik talking to him about how to get the 'insane' look going so that people were afraid and knew how serious you were when you said you were going to take over the world.

"Uh ... never mind." Dartz said. Yami headed back inside when he remembered that he had told Ryou he'd watch over Bakura. He ran into the room to find it like he had left it. He sat down and looked at Bakura just as Ryou walked back in.

"He didn't wake up?" Ryou asked.

"No, he's still asleep. Don't worry about him so much alright? He'll be fine." Yami said standing up. Ryou sat down in his place.

"I should have made him pay more attention to me when I was teaching him things..."

The pharaoh looked down at Ryou. "Hm?"

"He would always get distracted and just pretend to know what he was doing. If I would have just pushed him a bit more than he might have learned not to push me and get hit but pull me out of the way."

The pharaoh knelt down. "Ryou, do you remember everything?"

Ryou didn't look at him but at Bakura. He ran his hand through his damp hair. "Yeah, when I hit my head everything came running back to me." He laughed sadly. "Guess something good came out of this?"

Yami forced a smile. "Yeah. When Bakura wakes up, he'll feel a lot better knowing you're ok and that you have your memory back. He might not show it but he really worries about you."

When Ryou didn't respond, the pharaoh went to the door. He looked back at Ryou and then walked to Yugi's room. He sat down and took Yugi's hand. "I'll make sure you wake up too Yugi. I'll get you back some how."

----

Malik opened his eyes but quickly shut them again due to the brightness of the room he was in. His entire body was numb, his pushed himself up weakly and opened his eyes again. "Where?" He pushed down on the padded flooring and walls.

"Hey friendship- uh I mean Malik."

Malik looked around. "Who's there?"

"It's me! Tea!"

"Tea?"

"Tea!"

"Tea who?"

"Tea your friend, remember? You took over my mind like two or three times because Marik was trying to send you to the shadow realm?"

"...uh..."

"Friendship?"

"Ok..." Malik said as he stood up. The wall opened up and Tea poked her head in. Malik looked at her, she looked back at him. He ran for the door, pushed her out of the way and took off running. He ran out of the hospital and down the street. He slowed dow wen he couldn't breath.

"friend..."

He looked around.

"..ship.."

Malik tripped over a garbage can and landed in a puddle of muddy water.

"Friends..."

He got up and continued to look around. A shadow moved and it made him jump. His shirt got caught on something and ripped. He stummbled forward and ran into someone. He looked up as a flash of lightening filled the sky. He screamed and took off running. He could hear the footsteps running after him.

"Stay away beast!" Malik screamed. He saw the museum up ahead and decided that he could loose monster in there. He ran up the steps and inside. Tea tripped on the last step and hit the doors hard.

Malik ran into the Egypt section slipped.

"Are you alright? Malik!" A womans voice said. Malik felt himself being pulled to his feet. He looked at Isis and Odion.

"W-who?"

Isis smiled kindly at him. "It's alright pharaoh told us that you didn't remember us. I'm your sister Isis and this is Odion."

"Master Malik, you're soaked, perhaps you should change." Odion said.

"O-ok." Malik said.

----

Yami sat in the back room of Yugi's house. The only light on was the small desk light. The pharaoh flipped through another book and wrote some more notes down. He got up and put the book off to the side and picked up a new one.

Marik watched from the window. A smile curled on his lips as he waited to see the pharaoh have a melt down.

Yami sighed as he grabbed another book. "I'll get this to work." Yami said. "I'm not giving up on him. I'm not going to let his fait be this."

----

Bakura looked over at Ryou. His arm hurt and so did his head. Bakura reached out and touched Ryou's hair. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. _'Good, he looks ok.' _Bakura sat up and pulled the blanket off him. He wrapped it around Ryou and stood up. He saw a small bag of clothing sitting in the chair next to his sleeping hikari. He took it and changed slowly into a pair of jeans and a shirt. He tossed the hospital gown on the bed and picked up Ryou with his arm. He set Ryou into a wheelchair that was in the room and pushed him out the door.

----

Malik sat on a bench in dry cloths. Isis was brushing his hair and talking about their home back in Egypt. Odion stood a few feet away watching.

"Do we have parents?" Malik suddenly asked.

Isis stopped brushing his hair for a moment and looked off to the side. "Our parents are dead."

"How did they die?" Malik asked. Isis bit her lower lip.

"Perhaps that question is best for another time." Isis said as she started to brush his hair again.

Odion cleared his throat. "I will take master Malik back to Ryou's home."

"I think that would be best." Isis said. "Malik, would you like us to stay with you for a while?"

Malik nodded. He might not have remembered the two but they felt a lot safer to be around than Marik did. After all, Mairk was the one who was trying to kill Yami.

----

Yami rubbed his eyes. Grandpa knocked on the door and opened it. "Yugi? Are you still at those books?"

"Yes." Yami said. Grandpa set a cup of coffee down.

"Here, this'll help you stay awake."

"Thank you." Yami said. Grandpa watched him for a moment then left. Yami looked into the coffee cup. He saw his reflection looking back up at him. A thought came to him. "What if?" He grabbed his notes and left the coffee cup on the desk. Within a flash he was running out the door.

To be continued...

----

WhiteMageRyou: -yawns- so tierd... ok there you are, chapter 4

Ryou: -snuggles with Bakura- you do care

Bakura: right...

Yugi: I'm dead -cries-

Malik: what happened to my mommy and daddy? -cry-

WhiteMageRyou: ... watch the undubbed -hands Malik some dvds-

Malik: -gasp- OMG! I didn't!

Ryou: yep, you did

Malik: Oh wait, that was Marik... heh... he looks better as a kid

Marik: I'm right here you know

Malik: I know

WhiteMageRyou: -yawns and turns off light- night ygo people

everyone: night!

Tea: FRIEN-

WhiteMageRyou: -throws knife at Tea- Shut up!


	13. Chapter 13

WhiteMageRyou: here we are! The final chapter! if people like it a lot I might make a 'yugis lost soul 2'

Yugi: do I get to be alive?

WhiteMageRyou: -sweatdrop- eh hehe .. Yugi -covers Yugi's eyes- why are you here? this is the dirty dirty chapter

Yugi: but I'm in this chapter

Pharaoh: ok I'm here -stretches- lets get this going!

WhiteMageRyou: not yet, not yet!

Kaiba: -grummbles- I'm so sick of you people, WhiteMageRyou doesn't even own ygo! why are we here!

Bakura: -winks at Ryou- I really love this chapter

Ryou: -looks down- but I look so .. dirty

----

**Chapter 13: .. yeah ... just yeah ... **

Isis pulled Maliks purple cloak around him and smiled. "There we are. Now let us be on our way." She said starting out of the museum. Malik fallowed behind her and Odion walked behind Malik.

Yami came running across the street, almost getting hit by a car, but it swerved out of the way and the driver yelled for him to get out of the road. "Isis!" Yami yelled running up to them. Out of breath, he shoved the papers at Isis. "Read, ... Yugi, ... back." he panted out. Isis read through the papers then looked down at the hope-filled eyes of the pharaoh. She nodded simply.

"It will? You mean it! I have to go get Yugi! I'll meet you guys at Ryou's home!" Yami grabbed the papers and was already half way down the other side of the of the street. Isis smiled a bit and started to walk again, but Malik didn't.

"Is something the matter master Malik?" Odion asked. Isis turned around.

"Mairk, he... He has a plan." Malik said. Isis put her hands on Maliks shoulders.

"What is his plan Malik? You have to tell us."

----

Bakura yawned as he watched Ryou sleep. He had brought Ryou home and put him in his own bed. The door behind him slowly opened.

"Bakura." The deep voice of Marik called out quietly. Bakura got up and walked over to the door. He stepped out and closed it.

"What is it Marik?"

Marik was standing in the dark shadows being formed by the raising sun. "I have a plan to kill the pharaoh and I'll need your help."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And what if I'm not intressted in killing pharaoh?"

"But you see Bakura, you don't have a choice in the matter." Marik said. Bakura saw a glint of gold flash in the small beams of sun. He reached for his ring but remembered Ryou had it. He was left wide open for Marik to attack.

"I'll kill you, you son of a-." He blacked out.

Ryou opened his eyes and sat up, a second later his alarm clock went off. He turned the radio down and got out of bed. Ryou made his bed and got dressed for school. He patted the small white head of Muffin as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He pulled out a box of cereal and froze. Bakura was sitting at the table. "B-b-bakura?" He dropped the box of cereal as Bakura sat up and looked at him.

"Hey Ryou."

Bakura stood up. Ryou ran over to him and hugged him. "Bakura! You're ok!" Bakura ran his hands through Ryous hair. Ryou looked at him. His smile went away as he suddenly hit Bakura on the shoulder.

"OW!" Bakura took a step back but Ryou smacked him a few more times.

"You baka!" Ryou yelled smacking him once more. "Don't ever throw yourself in front of a car! Not even if I'm standing in front of it. You grab me and pull me out of the way!" Bakura rubbed his shoulder and nodded. "Okay, okay. I get it Ryou."

Ryou smiled again. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

The door opened, making both of them look over at it.The pharaoh walked in holding Yugi in his arms. Ryou ran over to him. "Oh no... Yugi." He directed Yami into the spare bedroom.

"I have a way to wake him up." Yami said putting Yugi down on the bed. Ryou looked at him. "But it can only happen on a full moon."

"Well then." Ryou disappeared into the other room for a moment. He came back and held up a school uniform. "You're going to have to pretend to be Yugi."

The pharaoh looked at the uniform. "What? But I, I can't do that!"

Ryou handed him the uniform. "Yes you can! We've missed too much school and besides theres supose to be a full moon coming up so it'll only be for a day or too."

The pharaoh looked down at the uniform. "Won't people know that I'm not Yugi?"

"Nonsense! You look ... ok so people will notice your eyes are different ... and your voice is deeper ... and you stand differently which makes you look taller... not to mention that you'll have no clue what's going on in the class." Ryou cleared his throat. "Uh... They'll never notice!" He said laughing nervously. "Just get dressed." He said rushing out of the room.

----

The pharaoh slipped into the chair next to Ryou. So far the day had been going smoothly. Ryou had told the teachers of each class that they had gotten a horrible case of the flu and that they were still feeling the after math of it. So most of them didn't call on Yami or Ryou to answer questions, but this time... well you'll find out.

The teacher walked in and started to write on the chalk board. Ryou whispered to the pharaoh, telling him what it said.

"Today's cooking test. One, find a partner, two go to a cooking lab and get everything you need, three begin cooking. Todays recipe ..." Ryou paused and looked at Yami.

"Cookies..."

----

Bakura flipped through the channels. Ryou had told him to stay home and be as lazy as he wanted today. Bakura looked out the window, being told to be lazy just took the fun out of it. He stood up and put on his boots. "I think it's a good day to go for a nice distructive walk."

He walked out the door and wondered around the block. A car caught his attention at the light. He watched it pull into a ice rink. Bakura's eye brow raised as he fallowed the car with his theif like moves. "I was right." He said smiling devilishly. Kaiba and Joey got out of the car and walked into the ice rink quickly. Bakura fallowed them in, disposable camera in hand.

Kaiba was already out on the ice by the time Bakura made his way around to another entrence to the ice. He ducked low in the stands to not be seen. Joey got out onto the ice a little shaky. He bumped into Kaiba, who caught him as he fell.

Bakura snapped some pictures and snickered as he snuck out.

----

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone in the class room looked over at the pharaoh. Ryou sweatdropped and pulled Yami to his feet.

"Nothing to see here, just a bit of uh .. a side effect of the flu. It made Yugi a little uh emotional..."

Everyone went back to work on their cookies. Ryou sighed and looked at Yami. "What was that all about? I only asked you to give me the cup of sugar on the counter."

"Oh.." The pharaoh rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Ryou..." He added in a whisper "Flashbacks..." and twitched a bit.

----

Bakura walked out of the supermarket, pulled a bottle of vodka out from under his jacket and opened up the bottle. "What to do now?" His eyes fallowed Kaiba and Joey walking into a movie theater. He smirked and started for the back of the theater, not noticing the tiny black kitten, Cupcake, fallowing him.

----

Ryou pulled out the cookies and smiled. "There we go! Yam- uh.. Yugi, we did it!"

Yami did a victroy pose. "Whowa! What now you vile metal box!" He yelled pointing at the oven. Ryou shook his head as he put the cookies onto the tray. Yami put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. "I knew I could over come the cookies!"

A boy in the cooking lab next to them muttered something then grabbed a large bag of flour. "Hey Yugi!"

Yami turned around. "Yes?"

"Heres your flowers." He tossed the bag of flour at the pharaoh.

The pharaoh coughed and blinked, white dust faded and he looked down at his white covered self. "I'm.. dead?"

Ryou threw the empty bag at the kid. "Just because you can't cook doesn't mean you have to take it out on Yami!"

"Who's darkness?" the kid asked. The teacher grabbed him and pulled him out of the classroom by the ear. Ryou brushed some of the flour off Yami.

"I'm sorry Yami." Ryou said as he pulled the pharaohs school jacket off and started patting the flour out of the blue material. The pharaoh sighed and took his jacket back.

"It's alright Ryou, Yugi's told me about this."

Ryou looked at him. "What?"

"He's told me that people are rude to him for his size and many other things. Yugi also has told me that I should not do anything back to the person unless Yugi asks me for help..." The pharaoh said putting his jacket back on. Ryou looked off to the side.

"Oh, ok..."

----

Isis held Maliks hand tightly as they walked into Ryou's house.

"Come out Marik!" Isis yelled. "We're not here for games!"

Marik walked out of a room with the mellenium rod in hand. "Hello sister."

"You're not going to kill the pharaoh." Isis glared. Malik could feel her hand tighten a bit.

"And you're going to stop me? You don't even have your necklace on!" Marik laughed. "You and Malik are both open to be my mind slaves."

Isis pulled Malik towards her. She pushed him forward at Marik. Marik took a step back and held his hand up. "Throwing your brother at me won't save yourself!"

But Maliks eyes stayed innocent.

"What?" Marik snarled. Malik grabbed Marik's hand, his cloak slid off his shoulder to reveal the millennium necklace around his neck. Mariks other hand flew up and grabbed it. Malik drew back as the necklace snapped and pulled the millennium rod free. Marik and Malik both fell back. Isis caught Malik and helpped him on to his feet. He looked at her and she nodded.

"Come on." she said pushing him towards the door. Marik grabbed her though. She let out a scream. Malik turned around, eyes wide. "Isis!"

Marik tossed the necklace to the side and pulled a knife out. "Give the millennium rod back to me Malik and your sister will live a while longer."

Malik looked down at the millennium rod in his hands. He bit his lower lip and started towards Marik. Isis shook her head. "No Malik!"

Marik smacked her hard in the face as Malik drew back. Marik pushed her into the wall and started for Malik.

"Sister!" Malik cried out. His eyes flashed, he pulled the millennium rods knife out and went for Marik. He tackled him and put the knife to his neck. "Don't hurt sister like that!" Malik screamed. Marik looked at him shocked at the sudden actions. He smirked "You have me at an end. It seems you're stronger than you were in battle city."

----

"Jimmy?"

"Here."

"Kate?"

"Here."

"Seto?"

Everyone looked around. "Okay, no Seto."

Yami looked at Ryou. Why had he let Ryou get him to school again?

"Yugi? .. Yugi!"

"What?" the pharaoh looked back at the teacher.

"You say 'here' Mr. Motou. Don't try to be funny." The teacher said in a low tone.

"Sorry..." Yami said.

"Tea?"

"FRIENDS!" Tea yelled throwing her hand up.

"Damn it Tea! I said no more friendship crap! Last week you presented a project about the meaning of friendship when you were assigned to do a project over France!"

"Friendship..."

The teachers eye twitched. "Joey?"

Everyone looked around again. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "No Mr. Wheeler?"

"Anyone ever notice that Joey and Kaiba always miss school on the same days?" Jimmy asked.

----

Malik pressed the knife harder against Mariks neck. Marik didn't struggle. "Well? Do it Malik, kill me!"

Malik swallowed hard. Isis sat up slightly and watched him. Malik felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up at see Odion looking back down at him.

"Odion" He got up and hugged Odion. Marik rubbed his neck and glared at Isis, who smiled a bit. Odion rubbed the back of Maliks head. "It's alright master Malik."

----

Yami groaned "I'll never complain to Yugi for the rest of my life. How can you two go through that every day?"

Ryou laughed as he pushed open the door to his home. "Come on Yami, lighten up, it's Halloween!"

The pharaoh looked at him. "Halloween?"

"Yeah .. I'll explain it later." Ryou said looking at Mairk, who was tied up on the floor. Malik, Isis and Odion were sitting on the couch. "Ryou, pharaoh!" Malik stood up. "I'm glad you two are home."

The pharaoh dropped the books on the ground to the side. "Hello Malik."

Isis stood up smiling. "My brother has regained his memory. We are going back to Egypt soon."

"Yes, and we'll be bringing Marik with us to try and get him to stop trying to kill everyone." Malik said.

"That's great news!" Ryou said. The pharaoh nodded sort of sadly. If Isis left, how would he know if his spells would work? He wouldn't test anything on Yugi without someones second opinion to tell him it wouldn't kill Yugi instead of brining him back. Isis looked at him and then raised an eyebrow. "Pharaoh, would you please go check on Yugi for us? We stayed here to make sure nothing happened to him."

The pharaoh nodded and started into the back, his head down.

Ryou looked at Isis who smiled at him.

The pharaoh walked into the room and looked up at the small angel, his angel, his light, his Yugi. "Aibou..." He could feel the tears coming, were they from joy or were they from the fact that he knew he had been the cause of this? He took a step closer to Yugi. Yugi's large eyes looked some how dull and lifeless. He just stood there, barely moving at all. "Aibou..." Yami repeated unsure if he could touch the delicate shoulder of his hikari. Yugi looked slowly up at him, his parted lips formed a tiny smile. The pharaoh smiled shakly back at him and took another step closer. His fingers shook vilolently as he reached out to touch the boy. Yugi took his hand and put it against his icy cheek.

"Yami." His small voice whispered. The pharaoh pulled him into a hug and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Aibou, come back to me." Yami said. "That's all I want, is for you to come back... I don't need a body of my own. You can have mine if yours is ill. Just come back."

"Yami..." Yugi's soft voice repeated. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm okay... You don't have to give me your body, mine is fine."

The pharaoh looked at him. "But how did you?"

Yugi opened his eyes, they had life in them this time. His bright, innocent eyes were more beautiful than the pharaoh had ever seen them before. "Isis used your notes to bring me back."

"It was the least I could do for you pharaoh, you took care of my brother for me." Isis said at the door way. The pharaoh looked over at her. "Thank you so much."

A few hours later...

Isis, Malik, and Odion had left with Marik. Bakura had come home and was sitting at the kitchen table with Yami and Yugi. Ryou had disappeared for a while until his bedroom door opened.

"It's about time Ryou, when I said lets go out to a party I didn't mean take an hour to get dresHESSED!" Bakura's eyes widened. Ryou put his hands on his bare hips. He was wearing an extremly short black mini skirt that went down low on the bottom of his hips and just covering them, black net stockings, black highheels. His tube top was black and was nearly nothing. He had two black streaks in his white hair and a black choker on.

The pharaoh covered Yugi's eyes but Yugi stood up. "Ryou! You have breasts!"

Ryou's cheeks turned red. "I know, I found these things that are like fake ones, they look pretty real don't they?" He said poking one. Bakura stood up.

"Let's go out!" Bakura said grabbing Ryou's hands. Ryou blinked. "I thought we were?"

"No, I mean now! Let's go party!" Bakura said.

Ryou lookd at the pharaoh. "Will you two be ok?"

"Yeah." Yami said.

"I made you guys costumes too ... don't worry their not like mine." Ryou said laughing as Bakura pulled him out the door.

Yugi came out of Ryou's room holding up some cloths.

Yami took some and they got dressed. Yami looked down at the white clothing. He pulled on the gold braclets and gold headband. Yugi stepped out in a simular outfit but it was light blue and instead of gold he had silver.

"Now you're really dressed to be pharaoh." Yugi joked.

The pharaoh pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "I'd be no pharaoh without you by my side."

The door opened suddenly. Yami and Yugi both looked over at Kaiba. "Kaiba?"

"Where is he!" Kaiba demanded.

"Who?"

"The bastered who sent my brother to jail!"

"Oh Seto, cool it!" Mokuba walked in ... well ... stummbled in. He smiled dreamly and fell against the wall.

"Is Mokuba ... drunk?" Yugi asked. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's hand.

"No really Yugi?" He shot out. Mokuba started to laugh.

"How?" Yami asked

"He picked it up in jail!" Kaiba yelled.

"Well, Bakura's not home."

Kaiba kicked the wall. "Fine, damn it..."

"Yo, yo hommie, why you messin' why you crampin' my style?" Mokuba said as Kaiba started to drag him out of the house.

----

Ryou took his glass off the bar counter as YING YANG TWINS 'Wait (The Whisper Song)' started to play. "What kind of song is this Bakura? Are they singing about-"

"Yes Ryou." Bakura rolled his eyes. He really needed to get his hikari out more. Maybe the costume was the farthest he could get Ryou onto the bad side. He sighed and took a sip of his drink ... instead of tasting the hard taste of liquor it tasted like... "Cherry soda?" His eyes widened. "Ryou! Don't-" He was too late. Ryou took the last large gulp out of the glass. Bakura bit his lower lip. He liked getting Ryou drunk but only in the comfort of their home where Bakura could keep an eye on him and not have to worry about him getting into a fight or something.

Ryou half smiled as he rocked slowly back and forth in his seat. His eyes slowly moved to one of the stages of the club, where a girl was dancing. "Oooo"

Bakura was looking at the empty glass. "Damn it..."

Everyone in the club started to cheer and whistle. Bakura looked over at the stage. "Oh ... Dear ... Ra... Help me.." He swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this.

There was Ryou, rubbing against a strip pole. His leg up and wrapped around the pole, he pulled up his skirt up to show off his ass and started to dirty dance it.

Bakuras jaw was dropped. He looked down for a moment before running into the bathroom.

Ryou flung his head back as he hung off the pole and bit down on a twenty dollar bill with his mouth. The guys all whistled as Ryou threw his hands up and shook his ass and then ran his hands up and down his flat stomach. He licked his lips and got down on his knees in front of the pole and pressed himself against it.

Bakura tripped out of the bathroom and ran towards the stage. His pants were sliding down as he grabbed Ryou's hand. "HOME!" He yelled. Ryou looked at him seductively and started to lick his hand. Bakura's eyes widened. Ryou slowly moved up against him and licked his chin. Bakuras lip shook, he gulped.

"R-R-Ryou!" He grabbed his shoulder and shoved him out the door. He shoved someone out of the way and tossed Ryou into a cab. He slammed the door closed, not noticing the window was open as it took off. Every few seconds another piece of clothing flew out the window. Ryous head pressed against the door. "BAKURA! OH!" He yelled.

----

The pharaoh sat next to Yugi on the floor. Yugi handed him a peice of chocolate. "Here, you'll like this one."

Yami took it and took a bite of it. He nodded. "Mm, this one is good. Still, Yugi why did all those people give us all of these?"

"Because it's just ... tradition or something." Yugi said.

A taxi drove up into the driveway. The pharaoh looked out the window at it for a second before sitting back on the floor. "I think Bakura and Ryou are home."

The door slammed open and Ryou stummbled in, only in his underwear. Bakura ran in, only in a pair of jeans.

"Bakura, what happened to your shirt and shoes and why is Ryou in his underwear?" The pharaoh demanded to know as he tried to cover Yugi's eyes. Bakura took a deep breath and pointed at Ryou.

"You bedroom!" He was panting, he pointed at Yugi "You out!" then he pointed at the pharaoh. "And you! Get the liquor!"

Yami blinked "Why?"

"Just do it!" Bakura yelled grabbing Yugi and throwing him out the door.

"Why are you throwing Yugi out!" The pharaoh demanded.

"You won't want him in this!" Bakura yelled grabbing the pharaoh's hand.

----

"OH YEAH!"

"AH! BAKURA! KEEP GOING!"

"PHARAOH!"

"THIEF! OH! THIEF! MMM!"

Yugi looked around. "Uh..."

Kaiba pushed past him. "I'll kill him, where is he!" he yelled.

"I don't think you want to go in there..." Yugi said. Kaiba looked at him, threw down some papers and then opened the door. He walked in. Yugi sighed. "I warned him."

"HOLY SHIT!"

There was a bit of silence.

... and then...

"OH OH OH! THATS RIGHT COME ON RICH BOY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"COME ON, A BIT FARTHER, A BIT FARTHER RYOU!"

"YOU LIKE 'EM BIG DON'T YOU KAIBA!"

Yugi's eyebrow raised as he picked up the papers which were pictures. He looked at Kaiba ice skating with Joey, Kaiba kissing Joey and Joey in Kaibas lap as they fed each other popcorn. On the back of one of the photos was horrible writing that said 'Some blackmail for you, I've got copies' Yugi laughed a bit.

"WHO'S YOUR PHARAOH! WHO'S YOUR FUCKING PHARAOH NOW!"

"OH RA, YOU ARE! YOU ARE!"

"Okay then ... I don't want to know..." He started walking down the street.

The End

----

WhiteMageRyou: -claps- what an ending!

Bakura: -slams door- go away! We're busy!

WhiteMageRyou: -sweatdrop- uh guys? ... the fanfics over

Yugi: what the crap -gasp- I've never seen someone bend that way ...

WhiteMageRyou: YUGI! AH! -tackles Yugi and covers his eyes- This is too dirty for you!

Yugi: EEP

WhiteMageRyou: well, thanks everyone for the reviews and reading! ... heh


End file.
